Baile de Disfraces
by Dark Spider Girl
Summary: La fiesta de graduación de Harry, parece que hay alguien que lo tiene muy embobado, pero esperen hasta que él se da cuenta de quién es. SLASH Dejen Reviews! Capítulo Once!
1. Capítulo Primero

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, no gano nada escribiendo estas historias, más que entretenerme cuando estoy enferma y no puedo salir ¬¬.  
  
|BAILE DE DISFRACES|  
  
"Solo tardaré quince minutos". Fue lo que les dije a Ron y Hermione hacía media hora. Sabía que la fiesta ya había comenzado, pero sentía que debía quedarme más tiempo de bajo del agua. Ese sería, seguro, mi último baño en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Si, mi 7° curso ya había llegado a su fin. Esa noche se llevaría a cabo en el Gran Salón una fiesta para los que egresábamos ese año. Algunos de cursos inferiores se quejaron diciendo que no podrían dormir con la música, (jeje, pobres, realmente estaban celosos los niñitos), pero los prefectos se encargaron de colocar en el Hall un hechizo silenciador para que no se molestaran los nenes que dormían. Y tampoco podían entrar si no eran egresados.  
  
Eso era genial, una fiesta sólo para gente de mi edad. Y lo mejor era que NO habría profesores, vaya que Dumbledore era un viejo fabuloso. Esa noche quería disfrutar, quería pasarla bien, porque sería mi último año en ese querido colegio, que era más o menos como mi hogar. Bueno, era mi hogar en realidad, porque no creo que vivir con los Dursley sea como para decir "Oh, hogar, dulce hogar". En fin. Hermione iba a seguir en su casa, yo por mi parte había conseguido alquilar un pequeño apartamento en Hogsmeade, más genial aún, en donde viviría solo un tiempo, y luego Ron me acompañaría. No sabía que iba a ser de ahí en más, no me importaba, es ya lo vería más adelante, lo que tenía claro es que no tenía ni una pequeñísima pizca de gana de ser Auror.  
  
Bueno, creo que me alejé mucho del tema, sigamos con lo importante, como les decía al principio:  
  
Dejé que el agua corriera libremente por mi cuerpo, recorriendo todos los rincones. Había conseguido moderarla en la temperatura perfecta, cosa que raras veces lograba hacer. Cerré los ojos y me dejé disfrutar de la sensación.  
  
Luego de ese rico baño, me coloqué los bóxers y tomé mi varita para conjurar el hechizo de mi disfraz. Unas vendas amarillentas y de aspecto negro y quebradizo aparecieron cubriendo todo mi cuerpo. Algunas partes de mi piel quedaron al descubierto, (boca, nariz, ojos, oídos, algunos dedos, y otras partes), y las retoqué dándoles un tono oscuro, incluso en algunas aparecí heridas artificiales. Decidí ponerme un hechizo para poder sin los anteojos, por lo menos por esa noche. Por último me pinté unas enormes ojeras negras y profundas alrededor de mis ojos verdes.  
  
Me miré al espejo. El traje era perfecto. Parecía una auténtica momia. Esa fiesta de disfraces iba a ser divertida. Era un festejo organizado por los mismos alumnos que egresaban ese año, y nosotros éramos los únicos que podíamos asistir. Pasé de largo por la sala común, sabía que Hermione y Ron no me habían esperado. Había tardado siglos en estar listo.  
  
Ya en el piso e abajo se sentían las risas de algunos egresados que entraban al Gran Salón. Al acercarme vi divertido como unos chicos un poco más bajos que yo intentaban en vano entrar. Los prefectos y profesores habían hecho un muy buen trabajo. No se oía la música hasta que estabas adentro, una gruesa barrera plateada cubría la puerta, y por ella sólo podían pasar los egresados de ese año.  
  
-Permiso chicos, necesito pasar a la fiesta -les dije burlonamente, dándoles un pequeño empujoncito para quitarlos del camino, algunos se quejaron, los otros me miraron con odio - Lo siento, será el año que viene, o el otro....  
  
Entré y me maravillé por segunda vez al ver el decorado, que lo habían elegido los prefectos, y había quedado fabuloso. La música sonaba a todo volumen, acompañada por el parpadeo de las luces plateadas. Me dirigí a la pista de baile, que estaba colmada de chicos de 7° de las cuatro casas, todos disfrutado de la fabulosa de graduación.  
  
Todos disfrazados, riendo y bailado. Luego de un rato de bailar con todos y con ninguno a la vez conseguí fijar la mirada con otros ojos, que por la poca luz parecían ser muy claro, casi blancos o plateados. Me acerqué a esa persona sin romper la mirada. Al estar más cerca me di cuenta que era un chico "¡Qué diablos!", Pensé. Esa noche no había límites para mí, nadie me diría qué hacer.  
  
Observé detenidamente el disfraz del chico. Tenía los ojos perfectamente delineados, una túnica negra con cuellos bien alto que estaba prendida por argollas plateadas, tenía la piel muy pálida o algún tipo de maquillaje, pude notar también los labios tenuemente oscurecidos, dejando ver los colmillos afilados y alargados mágicamente, pero de manera muy real, y el cabello negro engominado hacia atrás. Era un perfecto vampiro.  
  
No estaba muy seguro su lo había visto antes, o si lo ubicaba de alguna casa, las luces parpadeantes y oscuras me impedían verlo claramente. Me acerqué más a él. Llevaba un perfume suave, pero embriagador. Se movía ágilmente, pero su mirada estaba fija en mis ojos, era muy fuerte y penetrante, sus ojos parecían invitarme silenciosamente.  
  
La música cambió, y ahora comenzó un tema bastante sensual que se bailaba cuerpo a cuerpo, muy pegados. (N/A: Algo del estilo de I Love Rock & Roll de Britney Spears). Él se acercó violentamente a mi. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, tenía sus ojos tan endemoniadamente claros y sexys fijos en los míos, y su perfume parecía estar envolviéndome. Podía sentir su aliento fresco en mi rostro.  
  
A veces bajaba recorriendo mi cuerpo y luego volvía a subir, mirándome juguetonamente, con una sonrisa sexy, burlona, y a la vez parecía invitarme a seguirle el juego. Y así lo hice. Intentó besarme, pero lo esquivé. Su rostro quedó entre mi hombro y mi cuello.  
  
No perdió la oportunidad y me besó allí, ya que justo era una de las partes que había dejado al descubierto. Se me aflojaron las piernas cuando sentí sus labios moviéndose en mi piel, y luego sentí un pequeño mordisco por parte de sus largos y afilados colmillos.  
  
Luego se separó de mi cuello y se colocó detrás de mí, siguiendo con sus movimientos dignos de un vampiro. Esta vez se pegó más a mí, su cuerpo perfectamente encajado en el mío, y su rostro en mi nuca. Lo oí quejarse por lo bajo, seguro porque esa parte no había piel desnuda. No le importó, con los dientes se aseguró de dejar un buen trozo de mi nuca libre, y luego me plantó otros besos allí, mientras seguíamos bailando, y me colocó sus manos (noté que tenía las uñas pintadas de negro). Me sentí en las nubes en ese momento.  
  
Me giré antes que él pudiera darse cuenta, necesitaba sentir esos labios sobre los míos. Lo besó. Era la primera vez que besaba aun chico, pero juro que la sensación fue mil veces más excitante que con cualquiera de las chicas a las que había besado.  
  
Me estaba derritiendo ahí mismo. Ya no podía escuchar ni la música, pero seguíamos bailando. Por mí hubiera seguido besándolo toda la noche, pero él cortó el beso de improviso, y giró la cabeza. Miré hacia donde el chico miraba. Otro muchacho le silbaba y hacía señas un poco más lejos.  
  
Me miró como disculpándose.  
  
-No hay problema -le aseguré asi gritando para que me oyera, mientras quitaba mi mano de su cadera ¿Cuándo la había puesto allí? Solo Dios lo sabía.  
  
Me dijo algo como:  
  
-Te veo - pero no pudo entenderle muy bien. Me pareció que su voz me era algo conocida, pero no pude asegurarlo.  
  
Me quedé mirando atontado como se alejaba ese vampiro, moviéndose ágilmente entre las demás personas que bailaban. Noté que el chico que lo había separado dolorosamente de mi era el idiota de Blaise Zabini. Estaba vestido como una especie de bombero muggle (N/A: Si no saben qué es eso incendien su casa, luego fíjense quién viene a ayudarlos XD), pero de manera más sensual, con un sombrero amarillo, unas botas amarillas, unos pantalones de cuero amarillos y una manguera enroscada como una serpiente a su cuerpo (no tenía nada arriva). Me pregunté si el muchacho era de Slytherin, pero no podía asegurarlo, Zabini tenía amigos en todas las Casas.  
  
Luego bailé con una Ravenclaw muy linda disfrazada de princesa, pero no pude llevarle muy bien el ritmo, porque mi cabeza estaba en otras cosas. Me dirigí a las mesas, y la chica se enojó, me gritó algo que no pude entender, no me importó.  
  
Vi con felicidad que Hermione estaba allí.  
  
-¡Hola Herm! -la saludé  
  
-¿Eres tú Harry? -yo asentí- ¡Wow! ¡Qué bien! ¡Estás genial! -me dijo algo DEMASIADO entusiasmada como para tratarse de mi amiga. La miré de pies a cabeza. Creo que era...una especie de secretaria o algo así...Tenía una falda negra muy corta, demasiaaaaado corta, arriva una camisa que tenía los primeros tres botones desprendidos, y una corbata roja que cubría su escote, más abajo tenía puestos unos tacones negros. Se había planchado el pelo, y llevaba unos anteojos. No estaba muy seguro, se veía entre sexy e intelectual.  
  
-Tú también estás genial Mione -admití -¿Y Ron?  
  
-Allí está -señaló mientras, tomaba un sobro de su cerveza, a un chico vestido con el equipo de los Chudley Cannons que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello rojo. Esperen un momento...¡Hermione bebiendo cerveza! Eso era nuevo...Además ¿cómo demonios habían logrado ingresar alcohol en el colegio.  
  
-¿Estás bebiendo alcohol, Hermione? -le pregunté sin poder creerlo todavía -¿Cuándo dejaste de ser la pequeña e inocente Hermi que yo conocí? -Era verdad, de repente Hermione había cambiado mucho, la cerveza en su mano era un ejemplo, otro su vestimenta tan atrevida, se había puesto de novia con Ron, la forma en la que me estaba mirando...¡¿Qué?!  
  
-¿Y tú desde cuándo dejaste de ser el Harry heterosexual que yo conocía? -me preguntó mirándome fijamente con una leve sonrisa -¿Desde cuándo te besas con chicos?  
  
Me sonrojé de pies a cabeza. Abrí la boca para contestar, pero luego la cerré otra vez, sin saber qué contestar.  
  
-Desde hace diez minutos -hablé por fin  
  
-Entonces no me equivoqué de momia...  
  
-¡Pero no he dejado de ser heterosexual! -me defendí, y era verdad -¡Aún me gustan las chicas!  
  
-¿Ah, si?  
  
-Si..., supongo que sólo quería probar nuevas sensaciones...  
  
En ese instante Hermione estalló en carcajadas, la miré confundido. Pobre chica, seguro esa no era su primera lata de cerveza. Después se abalanzó sobre mí y me comenzó a besar. Yo le seguí el juego durante unos segundos, per luego la separé, casi bruscamente, de mí. No quería resultar herido de gravedad si Ron nos veía. La miré algo sorprendido.  
  
-¿Esa clase de sensaciones? -me preguntó.  
  
En eso se acercó un Hufflepuff.  
  
-¿Quieres bailar preciosa? -le preguntó.  
  
-Claro papito -aceptó ella, y se fue a la pista de baile, sin siquiera saludarme.  
  
Negué con la cabeza, pobre Hermione. En eso estaban comiendo alguna que otra golosina de la mesa, cuando se acercó Blaise, seguido de algunas chicas que reían tontamente atrás de él. Se apoyó en la mesa muy cerca de mí. Creo que no había notado que era yo, porque no me dijo nada. No oí lo que les dijo a las chicas, pero volvieron a reír como estúpidas y se fueron. Lo miré detenidamente, parecía un stripper, de esos que van a las fiestas privadas de mujeres, y bailan y todo lo demás. No pude evitar reírme. Me miró algo molesto.  
  
-¿De qué te ríes? -me preguntó clavándome la mirada -¿Acaso te parezco gracioso, momia?  
  
-La verdad si, Zabini -le dije aún riendo. Levantó una ceja, al parecer se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre.  
  
-¿Te conozco?  
  
-Tal vez si, tal vez no -le respondí  
  
-Hmmm, no estoy seguro, ¿de qué casa eres? -me preguntó con naturalidad, cosa que me sorprendió.  
  
-Estemmm...de...Hufflepuff  
  
-Que bien -me dijo sonriendo -Yo soy de Slytherin, tal vez ya lo sabías.  
  
-Sip, oye, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?-le dije algo confiado.  
  
-Puedes hacerla, otra cosa es que yo te la responda.  
  
Revoleé los ojos.  
  
-¿Conoces a ese chico que está disfrazado de vampiro? -lancé la pregunta -Uno que estaba contigo hace un rato... -Estemm...¡Ah, si! -luego frunció la nariz ligeramente -Vaya, así que tú también le has puesto los ojos encima a mi amigo- dijo algo aburrido.  
  
Me sonrojé un poco.  
  
-¿Cómo se llama? -insistí  
  
-Hmmmm ¿A dónde quieres llegar?  
  
-Haaa.... - pensé.  
  
-Pero no te creas que te saldrá gratis siguió él.  
  
-Sólo dime cómo se llama -Empezaba a impacientarme.  
  
Abrió la boca para decirme la valiosa información, pero una estúpida Ravenclaw apareció de la nada, en el mismo -y peor- estado de Hermione y comenzó a devorarse -literalmente- a Blaise. A este no pareció importarle mucho, incluso le respondió el beso. Suspiré indignado. Genial, no parecían tener ganas de separarse. Al cabo de un rato comenzó adarme náuseas la escena, y terminé aburriéndome. Qué importaba el nombre del chico, podía tenerlo a él mismo en persona.  
  
Me dirigía la pista de baile. Maldije, no sabía cómo rayos iba a volver a encontrarlo, esas malditas luces no dejaban ver nada, incluso no podía reconocer ningún rostro conocido. Me giré hacia donde había estado Blaise, y me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vi que el chico estaba con él, noté que le dijo algo y señaló hacia donde yo estaba. El vampiro caminó lentamente en dirección a mí, con una sonrisa algo misteriosa y sexy. Le sonreí también.  
  
-¿Me estabas buscando?  
  
-¿Qué? -le pregunté, no lo había escuchado bien a pesar de tenerlo al lado.  
  
-¡Que si me estabas buscando! -gritó estaba vez más fuerte.  
  
No le respondí, pero comencé a moverme al compás de la música junto a él. Sentía la extraña sensación de conocerlo de mucho tiempo. Abrió la boca, seguramente para preguntarme algo, pero en eso apareció la tarada de Lavender.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Harry! -me dijo tomándome del brazo, y la pude oír perfectamente porque acababa de terminar el tema -¡Baila conmigo!  
  
No quería parecer un amargado frente al chico, así que acepté. Me encogí de hombros y puse cara de "No tengo otra opción". Hay pero como dolió cuando miré a sus ojos claros y vi esa expresión en su pálido y terso rostro, de sorpresa, confusión incredulidad, y habría jurada que hasta de....asco. Me quedé de piedra observándolo, y no me hubiera movido de esa posición si no hubiera sido porque Lavender me arrastró hacia otra parte de la pista. ¿Por qué había puesto esa cara? Quizá se había molestado mucho al ver que me iba con Lavender. Miré hacia donde hacían unos segundos había estado bailando con él, ya no había rastros suyos, o si los había, yo los pude distinguir, por la antes ya mencionada maldita luz.  
  
-Ey Harry, suéltate un poco! -me animó la chica, es que la verdad ni siquiera me había movido al llegar a ese lugar con ella.  
  
-Ah, si, lo siento, Lavender -me disculpé, aunque seguro no me escuchó.  
  
Comencé a bailar, la verdad Brown no baila nada mal, me gusta su ritmo.  
  
-¡Oye Harry! ¿Qué hacías con Malfoy? -me preguntó a gritos.  
  
Abrí la boca para responderle, pero luego la volvía cerrar, dándome cuenta que mi mente no había logrado procesar correctamente la pregunta. ¿Con Malfoy? ¿Qué tenía que ver ese idiota en todo esto? Ni si quiera lo había visto esa noche.  
  
-¿Qué? -fue la tonta respuesta que salió de mis labios.  
  
-Con Malfoy, estabas bailando con Malfoy cuando te fui a buscar para que vinieras conmigo, porque Hermione me dijo como estabas disfrazado. -me respondió alzando el volumen.  
  
-Y no estaba bailando con... -¿O si? Ni idea, pero...¡no podía ser!  
  
-Sé que era Draco Malfoy porque la hermana de Parvati estuvo bailando con él...  
  
Me paré en seco. No...., no podía ser. Se me fueron de repente todas las ganas de bailar. Pegué media vuelta y me dirigía hacia las mesas, dejando a una muy disgustada Lavender en la pista hablando sola. Mientras más lo pensaba menos me lo creía. No solo había estado bailando con él, sino que también....¡lo había besado! ¡Y me había gustado! Bueno, en realidad me había gustado porque no sabía que se trataba de Malfoy, pero igual no estaba seguro de si eso tenía algo que ver. Vaya, soy un estúpido, no sé cómo no me día cuenta antes. Y lo peor es que parece que él también se enteró de quién soy, por eso la cara que puso, cuando Lavender vino gritando mi nombre. Maldita Brown, seguro que lo hubiera vuelto a besar si ella no hubiera aparecido..., tengo que confesar que me encantó ese beso, realmente para ser un cretino besa muy bien. Y ahora que lo pienso, bueno ahora que lo he besado y lo veo de esta manera, no está nada mal. Me doy cuenta que tiene un muy buen cuerpo, lo sentí cuando estuvo apoyado atrás mío al bailar.  
  
Estaba aclarando mis pensamientos, con la mirada fija en nada en especial, cuando noté por el rabillo de ojo que alguien se dirigía al final del Gran Salón, y me di cuenta de eso, porque en esa parte no había casi nadie y tampoco habían luces de las de la pista, sólo antorchas. Mi pulso se aceleró al darme cuenta que era Malfoy. Lo miré detenidamente. ¿Qué hacía allí? Luego vi con asombro que abría con su varita una puerta casi oculta en la pared. Entró y la cerró detrás de él. Disimuladamente caminé hasta allá, y al llegar abrí la puerta normalmente, porque él la había dejado sin el hechizo para sellarla. Al entrar vi que había algunos muebles simples, ya saben mesitas, sillones, y una chimenea. Conocía ese lugar. En cuarto curso tuve que ir allí, cuando mi nombre salió del cáliz de fuego. Recuerdo que al entrar todos me miraban con confusión, pero ahora la única persona que se encontraba allí me miraba con odio. Genial.  
  
-¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí? -me dio la bienvenida Draco.  
  
-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti...  
  
-¡Yo puedo estar en donde tenga ganas Potter! Además...no es asunto tuyo -me respondió a los gritos Malfoy, genial, como si no estuviera tan aturdido con la música.  
  
Hubo un silencio algo prolongado. Yo estaba en la puerta, parado, y Malfoy frente la chimenea. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Miré a Draco, ahora a la luz se parecía notablemente a él mismo, incluso con el pelo negro, me maldije por no haberme dado cuenta antes.  
  
-Potter...  
  
Lo miré, pero su mirada estaba dirigida a la pared.  
  
-Eso que pasó entre tú y yo...en la pista de baile, ten por seguro que lo hice porque no tenía idea de que eras tú, ¿entiendes?  
  
-Yo tampoco sabía que eras tú -le dije, no se me ocurrió nada más.  
  
-Oye, ni se te ocurra abrir la boca, sabes? Porque en verdad me las pagarás caro. En Slytherin la mayoría sabe que soy gay, pero de ahí a besar a Harry Potter...  
  
-¿Me estás amenazando? -hablé disgustado -Aunque no es necesario, ten por seguro que no andaré por ahí diciendo que besé a Draco Malfoy, sería humillante, incluso para mí es humillante.  
  
-¡Cállate imbécil! -me gritó  
  
-A mi no me haces callar Malfoy, además ¿qué vas a hacer si no me callo? No tienes a tus estúpidos amigos para que te defiendan.  
  
-Y tú tampoco tienes a tu amiga la sangre sucia, que siempre te saca de líos, o a tu abuelo el director, ni siquiera tienes tu varita -buen punto  
  
-No la necesito -le respondí desafiante, y sin darme cuenta me había acercado un poco más a él.  
  
-Yo tampoco, y mucho menos a Crabbe y Goyle -me dijo, también acercándose más a mí.  
  
-Ah, no?  
  
-No -su voz era segura, y cortante. Vaya que si estaba enojado, y a decir verdad se veía muy sexy así. ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! Se supone que debo estar enfadado con él.  
  
Estuvimos mirándonos a los ojos, por lo que parecieron horas. Sus ojos parecían echar chispas. Había tanta tensión a nuestro alrededor que la podríamos haber cortado con unas tijeras, incluso parecía aplastarnos, ni siquiera podía oír la música.  
  
Lo que pasó luego ni siquiera hasta hoy me trae dudas. No fue él el que se abalanzó sobre mí, ni yo sobre él, fuimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Sus brazos me tomaron con fuerza, y nuestras bocas se unieron con violencia. El beso no fue nada parecido al que antes me había dado. Incluso no parecíamos estar besándonos, parecía como si en verdad estuviéramos peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus manos aferradas a mis hombros, me apretaban tan fuerte que temí que me rompiera los huesos. Mis manos estaban en su cabeza, en donde acariciaban y a veces tiraban con fuerza sus cabellos negros. No estábamos parados en un solo lugar, sino que nos movíamos con frenesí intentando llegar al sillón más cercano, aunque nos atropellamos todas las paredes.  
  
Lo empujé con fuerza al sofá más grande y allí se quedó mirándome con deseo. Le desprendí la túnica lentamente, para hacerlo esperar. Me quedé embobado por la visión de su tórax desnudo. Sus abdominales perfectamente marcadas, casi parecían talladas en esa piel blanca. No me resistí más y comencé a besar su pecho, notaba cómo su respiración iba aumentando. Sentí cómo su tetilla se endureció cuando la succioné. Bajé con mi boca por su abdomen y allí me entretuve un rato. Luego subí de nuevo a su boca, y esta vez me recibió con un beso sediento, más calmado. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero me sentía muy seguro. Mi mano bajó a su cinturón, pero él me paró allí.  
  
-E...espera Potter...quiero que estés como yo....-al principio no lo comprendí, pero después me di cuenta a qué se refería. Estiré el brazo para alcanzar su túnica, luego revolví en sus bolsillos y saqué la varita. Con un simple hechizo me deshice de todos los vendajes, quedando sólo con mis bóxers grises, de pasó me quité todo el maquillaje. Sonreí al ver la manera en la que me miraba, y antes de dejar la varita en su lugar realicé otro hechizo, y ahora estábamos los dos como vinimos al mundo.  
  
Me sorprendí un poco, se incorporó, luego se colocó encima de mí, queriendo tomar el control. Ahora era él el que esparcía besos en mi abdomen, no pude evitar que un gemido se escapara de mi boca, era exquisita la sensación de sus suaves y cálidos labios sobre mi piel. Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza, y un gemido más fuerte que el anterior inundó la sala. Draco había tomado mi erección en su boca. Apreté los dientes para no gritar, oleadas de placer recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Tomé nuevamente su cabeza entre mis manos.  
  
-Dra...Draco, no....no pares ¡Ahhh! -fue lo que logré articular. Pero paró. Si, el cretino me soltó y volvió a subir.  
  
No sé por qué, pero de repente comencé a sentirme inseguro.  
  
-Oye Draco...yo...nunca he hecho esto con un chico...-salió tímidamente de mis labios. Él me miró. Una sonrisa que no era de burla, sino de comprensión, y a la vez satisfacción se dibujó en su sudoroso rostro.  
  
-No temas, para todo hay una primera vez-me dijo, y en otra ocasión me hubiera parecido cómico oír esas palabras salir de la boca de Draco Malfoy. Se colocó encima de mí, y colocó su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro, mientras me besaba el cuello con esmero. Su mano subió hasta mi rostro y comenzó a besarme la mejilla, bajando luego a mis labios, en donde dibujó suavemente su contorno. Yo no me resistí y tomé uno de sus dedos en mi boca, y pude notar una sonrisa en la boca que besaba ahora el lóbulo de mi oreja.  
  
La mano volvió a bajar, recorriendo mi abdomen, mi pelvis, mi muslo y por último mi trasero, en donde introdujo el dedo que yo había saboreado segundos antes. Al principio me molestó un poco la intrusión, pero luego me acostumbré. Al darse cuenta, introdujo otro dedo en mí.  
  
-¿Estás listo? -me susurró al oído, yo asentí. Los intrusos abandonaron mi trasero. Mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir la cabeza de su pene en mi entrada, pero la tensión fue más bien de placer. Draco comenzó a introducirse en mí lentamente, me dolió sólo un poco, estaba muy excitado como para sentir dolor. Luego comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente, para no hacerme daño y luego más rápido, ya que mis gemidos indicaban claramente que estaba disfrutando de eso.  
  
-Oh...si! Draco...ah!  
  
Draco me miraba sonriente.  
  
-¿Qué? -le pregunté frunciendo la nariz -Nada, me gusta como se ve el placer dibujado en tu rostro -me respondió.  
  
A medida que nuestras respiraciones se entrecortaban, Malfoy aumentaba el ritmo. Entonces sus ojos grises se cerraron con fuerza, se estaba por venir, al igual que yo. Estaba muy excitado, por sus gemidos secos y masculinos, la expresión de placer en su rostro, sus cabellos en ese momento negros moviéndose al compás de su cuerpo, su perfume rodeándome, no pude evitarlo, me vine antes que él. Luego de un rato el orgasmo llegó para él también, y me dio un pequeño beso de despedida.  
  
Abrió los ojos de nuevo, me podría haber perdido en aquella mirada plateada.  
  
-Se suponía que me esperaras -me dijo burlonamente.  
  
-Lo siento -le dije sonriendo.  
  
Se separó de mí, y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo. Yo conjuré nuevamente el hechizo de mi disfraz, no quería aparecerme en bóxers en la fiesta.  
  
-¿Aún piensas que es humillante besar a Draco Malfoy? -me susurró a los labios. Negué con la cabeza, tan lentamente que si no hubiéramos estado así de cerca él no lo hubiera notado. Me besó, y si que fue un beso ese. Disfruté cada centímetro de su boca, porque sabía que quizá nunca más volvería a saborearla.  
  
Luego caminé hasta la puerta.  
  
-Qué lástima que este sea nuestro último año en Hogwarts, no crees? -le dije  
  
-Si, eso, y también que nunca hayamos tenido un encuentro como este antes -ronroneó  
  
-Fue un gusto Malfoy  
  
-Lo mismo digo Potter.  
  
Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Luego caminé hacia las mesas. Vi cómo Draco salió luego de la habitación y sellaba con magia la puerta. Agarré una lata de cerveza, no era de tomar alcohol, pero esa era una noche para festejar, era mi fiesta de graduación.  
  
******************  
  
N/A: Hola! Bueno, aquí termina mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, déjenme algún review si pueden, porfavor!!!! ^^  
  
Bueno, saludos  
  
Dark Spider Girl 


	2. Capítulo Segundo

Disclaimer: No, los personajes no son míos, y no escribo esto para ganar plata, sino para entretenerme cuando no hay nada que hacer en el feriado por la fundación de mi ciudad.  
  
N/A: Hola! Bueno, sé que dije que tenía un cap único, pero me aburrí, y un review me dio una buena idea, así que la escribiré, ojalá sea de su agrado, porque ahora no estoy tan inspirada como lo estaba para escribir el otro cap.  
  
|BAILE DE DISFRACES|  
  
*Capítulo Segundo*  
  
Había dicho que sólo sería esa noche, sólo una vez y nada más. Pero no podía. Desde el momento en que besé a Potter por primera vez, sentí una loca obsesión por él, por esos ojos, por esa piel, por los gemidos que salían de sus labios. Luego de poseerlo, coloqué en mi rostro esa estúpida máscara de frialdad de nuevo, y me alejé, como si todo hubiera terminado allí. Pero luego intenté seguir divirtiéndome, pero no lo logré me pasé cada segundo pensando en él, y no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, que comenzó a dolerme hasta el punto de querer gritar. No bailé con nadie luego de eso, no hablé con nadie, no tomé nada, no me divertí, sólo me empeñé en intentar encontrarlo de nuevo, haciéndole caso a mi cuerpo que me pedía a gritos a Harry Potter, pero no lo volví a ver. Me dirigí a mi cuarto, pero no dormí hasta que los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron mi rostro, y comenzaron luego llegaron Zabini y los demás, que acababan de llegar de la fiesta. Mi cuerpo me pedía descansar, mis ojos clamaban por un pestañeo, o por que los cerrara, pero aunque hacía esto el sueño no acudía a mí, sólo la imagen de Potter viniéndose debajo mío, gimiendo mi nombre.  
  
Cuando se hizo la hora de cenar, que los viejos habían postergado para que durmiéramos lo necesario como para recuperar fuerzas, yo seguía despierto, lo único que había hecho era mirar el techo, e intentar pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las imágenes que acudían a mi cabeza dolorida.  
  
-Hola Draco...¿qué tienes? -preguntó la voz de Blaise, lo miré confundido -Te vez horrible, como si no hubieras dormido nada.  
  
-Es que NO dormí nada -le corregí -No tenía sueño -agregué rápidamente antes que me preguntara por qué.  
  
-¿Bajarás a cenar?  
  
-Supongo -respondí, sabiendo que no tenía hambre, pero luego me iluminé, con la idea de ver a la persona que tanto alteraba mi razón en el comedor.  
  
Me vestí y guardé todo lo mío en el baúl negro. Luego de eso estaría de vuelta en casa. Luego bajé con Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle. Ellos se la pasaron hablando de la noche anterior, pero yo permanecía en silencio. Todo era culpa de esa estúpida de gryffindor, si no me hubiera dado cuenta de quién era esa persona con la que yo estaba bailando quizá nunca me hubiera acostado con él, y ahora estaría de mejor humor y sin estas horrendas ojeras.  
  
Al llegar me dirigí al asiento en el que acostumbraba a sentarme, al lado de Blaise.  
  
-¡Oh, Draco! -dijo una voz chillona e insoportable, y luego unos brazos me rodearon desde atrás -¡No nos volveremos a ver! ¡Cuánto los siento! ¡te voy a extrañar tanto!  
  
-¡Suéltame Pansy! -y la separé bruscamente de mí, esa tarada me enfermaba. -Si, qué lástima.  
  
-¡Eres un grosero! -me dijo intentando parecer dolida y se alejó lo más que pudo de mí, sentándose en la otra punta de la mesa. Genial.  
  
Entonces me acordé. Miré hacia la mesa de los leones. Oh, allí estaba él, hablando con sus dos estúpidos amigos. Cómo quisiera saber de qué están hablando. ¿Es habrá comentado algo de lo de anoche? De repente nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él me miraba intensamente, yo sentí el impulso de sonreír, y antes de darme cuenta lo estaba haciendo. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y luego se llevó a la boca una cuchara llena de cereales. La vació en su boca, y luego lamió sus labios para saborearlos provocativamente, una gota de leche que se escapó rebeldemente por la comisura de sus labios, este simple acto me pareció tan erótico. Desvié la mirada, no podía seguir mirándolo. ¿Por qué era tan sexy? Nunca antes hubiera pensado lo mismo, cómo me gustaría seguir mirándolo con odio como hacía antes, pero ahora no podía, aunque quería. Lo deseaba tanto. Y me daba cuenta que no sólo lo quería de una forma sexual, sino sentía la asquerosa tentación de tomarlo entre mis brazos, darle mi amor, mi cariño, mi protección. Nunca antes había sentido algo así hacia una persona que me atrajera. Necesitaba escuchar su voz, aunque fuera sólo una vez más, aunque fuera diciendo algo hiriente. Saqué mi varita del bolsillo, y murmuré algunas palabras apuntando sobre el salero que estaba al lado de Harry, y luego sobre el que tenía yo adelante. Lo tomé y me lo coloqué en el oído. Genial, podía oír lo que el trío dorado decía.  
  
"-¿Y está en Hogsmeade?" -preguntó la sangre sucia.  
  
-"Si, justo en el Callejón Diagon Alley" -dijo la inconfundible voz de Harry, sonreí.  
  
-"Y lo mejor es que muy cerca del Caldero Chorreante" -dijo el Weasley . ¿De qué estaban hablando? Ni idea, había miles de cosas cerca del Caldero Chorreante.  
  
-"¿Y cómo es la dirección?" -preguntó su amiga -"Dímela porque seguro me perderé allí"  
  
-"Es un edificio que se llama Fridman, y el departamento es #31, en el 2° piso" -dijo la armoniosa voz de Harry, largué un suspiro involuntario. Me maldije, parecía una de esas estúpidas mocosas que suspiran por su 'príncipe azul'. ¿Qué era esa dirección? No tenía la menor idea, pero era conveniente memorizarla.  
  
-"Sólo entra y pregunta por Harry Potter" -le recomendó el estúpido pelirrojo -"En la entrada te dirán en dónde es"  
  
-"Ok, ok"  
  
-"Ok, yo viviré unos años más en mi casa, en el mundo muggle durante un tiempo, ya veré luego lo que voy a hacer. Tu padre me prometió buscarme un lugar en el Ministerio que me vaya bien" -dijo la sangre sucia. Ahí estaba, estaban hablando de qué iban a hacer luego ahora en adelante, y seguro esa era la dirección de Harry ¡Genial!  
  
Luego el estúpido viejo dio un discurso para despedirse de nosotros, cosa que ya había hecho ayer, y menos mal que ya se había entregado la copa de las casas, que la ganó Ravenclaw, y la del torneo de Quidditch, que fue para Slytherin. Bueno, en eso todos comenzaron a pararse de a poco, y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.  
  
Corrí a internarme en el tumulto de gente, que salía por las grandes puertas. Si tenía suerte, podría encontrar una cabina para mí y Blaise solos, sin nadie más quién nos molestara. Sentí claramente cómo me tocaban el trasero. Odiaba cuando sucedía eso, las estúpidas sedientas de Hogwarts no tenían nada mejor que hacer en lo amontonamientos que tocarme el trasero. Me giré para insultarla, pero nadie de los que se encontraban detrás de mí tenía cara de haber sido. Me iba a volver a girar, cuando lo vi, eran esos los ojos verdes que no me habían dejado pegar un ojo, y ahora me miraban con picardía entre otros chicos. Al encontrarse con los míos, reflejaron embarazo, y sus mejillas se tornaron algo rosadas. Di vuelta la cabeza para que él no viera la sonrisa complacida en mi rostro. Se veía muy mono con esa timidez y rubor. Bueno, si él había sido el que me había tocado significaba que de alguna manera le atraigo, y eso es bueno ¿no? Además, esa sonrisita que me dedicó en el almuerzo, y la forma en la que comió los cereales, nadie come los cereales así, no soy estúpido. Pero el problema es que él no es completamente gay, lo sé, lo vi bailando con varias chicas, y lo estaba disfrutando, además prefirió irse con su compañera a que seguir bailando conmigo, y también pude ver cómo besó a la estúpida sangre sucia que anda con él. No, no creo estar en ventaja, pero igual no me rendiré. Entré por la puerta que estaba designada a los de 7° curso, y me encerré en el penúltimo compartimento. Sabía que Potter y sus amiguitos ocuparían el último, por eso elegí este, normalmente me sentaba en uno que estaba más adelante, cerca de los Slytherins, para poder divertirme en lo que dura el viaje. Pero ahora ni siquiera había traído a Blaise conmigo, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y conociéndolo como lo hago, sé que su lengua no puede quedarse callada dentro de su boca por mucho tiempo.  
  
Pegué el oído a la pared. Ahí estaba la risa de Harry, casi me reí yo también. Casi era humillante mi estado, parecía una de esas niñas tontas que siempre suspiraba por mí cuando la miraba o pasaba a su lado. Me imagino como estará la pobre ahora, sabiendo que no me va a poder volver a ver, jejeje. No podía entender de qué estaban hablando, realmente no me importaba, sólo necesitaba sentir su voz, y su risa si era posible. Luego Harry dijo algo que yo no pude entender, y lo siguiente fue que sentí claramente la voz de Weasley que decía: "Ok, no hay problema", seguramente habían abierto la puerta, tal vez la sangre sucia iría un rato de visita a sus estúpidas amigas.  
  
Me senté derecho, me estaba doliendo la columna por estar así de corvado. Cerré los ojos, imaginando allí la voz de Potter, y no sé qué fue lo que hice, porque su voz fue muy real. Si, dijo con toda la nitidez del mundo: "Descansando, Malfoy?". Sonreí.  
  
-"Oye, estás despierto?" -esperen, la voz no sonaba en mi cabeza, sino al lado mío. Abrí los ojos, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Harry Potter estaba en la puerta de mi compartimento, y se sentó luego enfrente de mí.  
  
-¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que me vaya? -me preguntó de forma muy sexy, y se inclinó un poco.  
  
-Me da igual... -mentí vagamente.  
  
-Entonces no te importará si me voy..... -comenzó Harry, y yo ya había abierto la boca para protestar cuando terminó la frase-pero no lo haré.  
  
Luego se paró rápidamente y sin perder un segundo se sentó en mi falda, apoyando si frente sobre la mía. Podía sentir si cálido aliento sobre mis labios, y sus ojos verdes me penetraban hasta lo más profundo. Me besó, y no fue con violencia, sino con pasión, con una pasión que sólo aparece cuando has estado esperando el momento durante mucho tiempo. Yo le respondí de la misma manera. Sin separar nuestras bocas él corrió el cerrojo del compartimento con una mano, mientras que con la otra me desprendía la camisa.  
  
Comenzó a besarme el pecho como si de eso dependiera su vida. Mis manos jugaban en su espalda, debajo de la tela que la cubría. Podía sentir mi erección latir contra la suya, y parte de su trasero. De repente comenzaron a golpear la puerta de mi compartimento.  
  
-¡Draco! ¡Abre, soy yo! -exigió la voz de Blaise del otro lado.  
  
-¡Que te jodan Blaise! -le grité, mientras besaba el cuello de Harry.  
  
-¡Abre idiota! -me gritó molesto  
  
-Cre...creo que debo irme -dijo Harry, parándose y arreglándose un poco la ropa.  
  
-¡No! -le dije bajando la voz -¡No me puedes dejar así!  
  
-¡Ron y Hermione me esperan! -dijo, y luego se Apareció en el compartimento de al lado, ya que este no tenía puesto el cerrojo.  
  
Abrí la puerta disgustado. El chico de cabellos castaños entró por ella.  
  
-¡Menos mal! -se quejó -¡Pensé que esa persona que estaba contigo nunca se iría!  
  
-Hmmm, pero se fue por tu culpa, idiota -le respondí, sentándome nuevamente, y cerrando la puerta.  
  
-Y vaya que parece que la estabas pasando bien -comentó descaradamente, fijando su vista en mi voluminosa entrepierna.  
  
-Ni que lo digas -respondí con una sonrisa con el mismo descaro.  
  
-Yo te puedo ayudar -sugirió Blaise con un ronroneo sexy, pasándose al asiento de enfrente.  
  
***********************  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Por fin llegas! ¿En donde estabas? -me recibió la voz de Hermione una vez en el compartimento.  
  
-Nada, sólo fui un rato a hablar con Dean y Seamus -mentí  
  
-¿Y qué cuentan? -preguntó Ron interesado.  
  
-Pues...nada en particular, sólo fui a pedirles que me devolvieran algo -le dije, sentándome y cerrando las piernas con fuerza, no quería que se dieran cuenta de mi estado. Maldito sea Blaise Zabini, nunca puede quedarse quiero ese tipo. Pero mi suerte no estaba conmigo ese día, porque pude notar los ojos de Hermione posados con timidez en mi entrepierna. Luego me miró a los ojos y desvió la vista rápidamente.  
  
Yo tomé una revista y la puse sobre mi regazo. Luego seguimos hablando sobre cualquier cosa, y Hermione a cada rato me dirigía miradas de reojo. Yo no pude hacer nada para mejorar mi estado, ya que sabiendo que Draco se encontraba en el compartimento de al lado. Además, mi mente comenzó a crear imágenes sobre lo que podría haber pasado si Zabini no hubiera llegado en ese momento a arruinarlo todo. Un suspiro sonoro y largo se escapó con rebeldía de mi garganta.  
  
-¿Por quién suspiras, Harry? -me preguntó con interés mi amigo. Hermione me miró, ella siempre decía que un suspiro era un beso no dado, pero ahora seguro estaba pensando otra cosa.  
  
-Por nadie Ron, sólo tengo sueño  
  
-Si, seguuuuro -dijo con picardía.  
  
El resto del viaje fue completamente normal, e incluso mi amiga habló más conmigo. No tardó mucho para que llegáramos a la estación. Una voz amplificada por el Sonorus anunció la llegada, y poco a poco se fue desocupando el tren por los estudiantes que felizmente bajaban. Yo estaba tan feliz como ellos. Pero cuando salí del compartimento, y observé el penúltimo, vacío, fue cuando entré en razón. No iba a volver a ver a Draco, y ni siquiera sabía nada de él, en dónde vivía qué iba a hacer nada. La verdad desde 1° siempre creí conocerlo a la perfección, pero ahora recién me daba cuenta que Draco Malfoy era una caja llena de misterios y sorpresas.  
  
Bajé de la locomotora e intenté encontrarlo con la mirada, pero no lo logré, ya se había ido, y tal ve nunca volvería a verlo. Bueno, en fin, mi vida seguía. Me despedía de Ron y Ginny y algunos compañeros y chicos de otros cursos y casas. Luego me fui con Hermione, que iba a tomar un colectivo para llegar a su casa, y la parada quedaba a una cuadra del lugar muggle en donde se encontraba el Caldero Chorreante.  
  
-Bueno Harry, hasta aquí llegamos -me anunció.  
  
-Si, bueno, nos vemos entonces, que andes bien Hermione, cuídate -luego la abracé.  
  
-No olvides llamarme por teléfono -me dijo  
  
-No lo haré, bueno, nos vemos el sábado, adiós.  
  
Luego entré en el edificio que parecía completamente abandonado a simple vista, entré y me dirigí al patio trasero, en donde abrí el muro, para entrar en el Callejón Diagon.  
  
********************  
  
Ya había pasado un año y dos mese desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts. Aún no tenía muy en claro lo que quería para mi futuro, por ahora me encargaba de vender accesorios en una tienda de Quidditch en el Callejón Diagon. Había traído a mi nuevo apartamento las pocas pertenencias que tenía en la casa de los Dursleys. La había pasado muy bien estos últimos días. Nunca me cansaba de descubrir cosas nuevas y geniales en Diagon Alley. Y era visitado constantemente por Ron y Hermione u otros amigos, o salía con ellos a divertirme por ahí. Ron aún vivía con su familia, recién a fin de año vendría a vivir conmigo. Hermione ahora trabajaba en el Ministerio, como investigadora sobre los Muggles, al igual que el padre de Ron, pero ella insistía en que dentro de poco entraría en un cargo más importante, aunque en ese le iba muy bien.  
  
Hacía sólo unos días había comenzado a asistir a un curso de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras para magos desde 17 en adelante. Era muy interesante, y casi no era costoso, se daba en el Instituto de Durmstrang. El castillo era bastante grande, y los primeros días me costó ubicarme, o encontrar la salida o el baño, y hoy era uno de ellos. Terminada la clase, había caminado un poco con los demás chicos que asistían también, me había hecho muy amigo de ellos, pero después me despedí, porque me entraron ganas de inspeccionar el castillo, que aún no terminaba de conocer.  
  
Caminé por los amplios pasillos, el techo estaba altísimo, y el decorado parecía de la Edad Media. Muchos cuadros me saludaron, impresionados y con amabilidad. Pasé la biblioteca, ya la había conocido, era enorme, aunque no tenía tantos libros como Hogwarts. Seguí caminando y me topé con una puerta alta y tallada en piedra, que tenía unas letras escritas con rojo oscuro, en las cuales se leía "Potions Class". En ese momento, sonó la campana y las puertas de esa y las demás aulas se abrieron, dejando salir a los alumnos. Miré en el interior de un aula, seguramente Adivinación, porque estaba llena de bolas de cristal y cosas por el estilo, pero el ambiente no era tan pesado como en el aula en la que yo tomaba esa clase. Luego me giré para mirar el aula de pociones y me atropellé de frente con una persona que de allí salía, seguramente el profesor. Los dos tambaleamos, y él se agarró la nariz.  
  
-¡Mira por dónde caminas! -me gruño, con una voz extrañamente familiar.  
  
-¡Disculpe! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡En serio, lo sien.... - comencé a disculparme, pero me atraganté con mis palabras cuando el profesor de pociones se quitó la mano de la cara -¡MALFOY!  
  
-¡¿Potter?! -exclamó el sorprendido y con confusión -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
  
-¡Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti!  
  
-Pues..., yo soy el profesor de pociones aquí ahora -me respondió con orgullo sacando pecho.  
  
-¿En serio? Jajajaja  
  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -me preguntó enfadado.  
  
-Nada, nada, es que nunca pensé..., olvídalo.  
  
-¿Y tú que haces aquí? -insistió -¿Acaso no aprendiste nada en Hogwarts y vienes a aprender aquí?  
  
-No, sólo vengo a tomar el curso de DCAO -le respondí. No podía explicarlo, ya sé que habíamos sido enemigos durante años, pero luego, las dos últimas noches que había pasado en Hogwarts había sido diferente. Y luego comencé a recordar cómo fue la última vez que nos habíamos visto.  
  
-Harry yo...., todo este tiempo... -comenzó, y el brillo de superioridad que había habido minutos antes en sus ojos se apagó. Yo lo miré, esperando que terminara de hablar. Pero nunca pudo completar la frase, unos chicos de primero llegaron corriendo, hasta donde nosotros estábamos.  
  
-¡Te dije que lo había visto aquí! -dijo uno entusiasmado.  
  
-¡Harry Potter! -exclamó otro.  
  
-¡Oigan chicos, miren, es Harry Potter! -llamó una niña y se acercaron más, creando un escándalo, como los pájaros cuando está anocheciendo.  
  
-Chicos, chicos, dejen en paz al señor Potter, ya debe irse -les dijo Draco, y me sorprendió porque su tono para con ellos no era frío -¿Por qué no van afuera a jugar, el día está genial?  
  
Los chicos tardaron un rato en irse.  
  
-Potter, debo irme nos veremos otro día -me saludó Draco, y no había frialdad ninguna en su voz, pero parecía algo melancólica.  
  
-Draco, por favor, ¿no puedo acompañarte un rato más? -exigí.  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-Pues...simplemente para hablar -dijo alzándome de hombros.  
  
-¿Hablar sobre qué? Potter, no somos viejos amigos, y no vamos a celebrar nuestro reencuentro, ¿entiendes?  
  
-Pero....  
  
-Shhh, se me hace tarde, debo corregir exámenes -me dijo, y se perdió escaleras arriva.  
  
Me quedé parado allí, sin atinar a hacer nada, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba totalmente perdido. Mientras caminaba mi mente se retorcía de preguntas. Malfoy tenía razón, nunca fuimos amigos, lo que pasó fue sólo una aventura de una noche, debía aceptarlo, no se volvería a repetir.  
  
*********************************************  
  
N/A: Espero que les haya gustado!!!!!!!!!!! Dejen reviews!!!!! Esto no se termina acá, ok? Lo voy a seguir!! Perdón si tardé mucho, es que ahora me he vuelto medio poeta y escribo poco mis fics, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones, así que tal vez actualice esta o Dos en Uno pronto. Chauuuu  
  
Dark Spider Girl 


	3. Capítulo Tercero

Disclaimer: la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, algunos otros como Eric son míos.  
  
N/A: Bueno no creo que haga falta que advierta que esto es slash, no? Ya se habrán enterado leyendo los otros dos capítulos. Me gustaron muchos los reviews!!!!!! Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron, y a los que no, pero lo leyeron.  
  
| BAILE DE DISFRACES |  
  
Capítulo Tercero  
  
Ya había terminado de corregir la mayoría de los exámenes, así que guardé mis cosas en el maletín que estaba ampliado mágicamente por dentro, y me coloqué el abrigo. Salí de mi despacho y bajé las escaleras. El castillo era muy grande, pero ya lo conocía casi a la perfección, aunque admito que me costó bastante ambientarme. En la Academia Durmstrang no separaban a los alumnos por Casas, sino por los cursos, era como si hubieran siete Casas con treinta y cinco alumnos en cada una, aunque por dormitorio dormían sólo cinco, algo como Hogwarts. Lo bueno era que no tenía la obligación de quedarme todo el jodido año, como el castillo no estaba muy lejos de Hogsmeade, y había un autobús que iba directo a Hogsmeade y tenía paradas en distintas partes del pueblo.  
  
Los estudiantes tampoco tenían obligación de quedarse, así que algunos se iban por la tarde y volvían a la mañana, yo siempre me iba en el autobús con ellos. Como era época de exámenes la mayoría de los alumnos se había quedado a estudiar en el castillo, pero aún así siempre había alguno que se iba. Estaba seguro que si yo fuera a esa Academia, mi padre me hubiera obligado a regresar cada noche a mi casa. También si mi padre estuviera vivo aún no me habría permitido ser profesor, no él quería que fuera un Mortífago, sin importarle una verdadera mierda lo que yo quería o pensaba, me obligaba a hacer todo a su manera, por suerte cuando yo estaba en mi sexto curso él y otros cuantos de los dementes seguidores de ese jodido mago muerto desaparecieron de la faz de la Tierra. Habían querido en realidad acabar de una vez por todas con todos los muggles, pero uno de esos idiotas, Peter no se qué, había llevado un ingrediente equivocado para realizar el conjuro que necesitaba una poción, y encontraron muerte todos los que llevaban la Marca, incluso también los que habían huido lejos y en esos momentos vivían felices habiendo olvidado los días oscuros, y pensar que faltaban dos años para que yo también la tuviera. Bueno, luego de eso mi madre puede decirse que se volvió loca, siempre temiendo que mi padre volviera por ella, y decía que lo podía ver en sueños y al final se suicidó. Entonces quedé huérfano, al igual que Potter, en el último curso, de alguna manera era un alivio ya que ahora tenía completo control sobre mi vida y había heredado toda la fortuna de mis padres aunque no quise quedarme con la casa.  
  
Siempre fui bueno en Pociones, fue por eso que decidí ser maestro aquí, sé que si alguno de mis antiguos compañeros me veía ahora se habría reído de mí, pero la verdad me habría importado verdaderamente una mierda, ahora era lo que quería ser, lo que siempre fui pero nunca lo saqué a flote. Ahora soy un poco más abierto, de vez en cuando voy al mundo muggle, Hogsmeade es genial, pero a veces me aburro solo, sigo viendo a Blaise y he hecho otros amigos, pero aún así prefiero alejarme algunas veces de todo esto y disfrutar de la vida, habían muchas cosas que me había estado perdiendo antes. Puedo decir que los muggles son algo extraños, pero también muy ingeniosos, hay cosas grandiosas en donde viven ellos y en varias ocasiones he viajado a otras partes muggles del mundo, a través de los polvos flu.  
  
Siento que paran el Hogsmeade Direct que había andado solamente un metro. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando sentí la voz de la persona que acababa de subir.  
  
-¡Disculpe! No encontraba la salida.... -se disculpó. Me asomé disimuladamente, Harry Potter se encontraba pagando el boleto. Entré mi cabeza nuevamente y al ver que él se dirigía hacia aquí atrás a buscar un asiento me coloqué rápidamente la capucha y giré la cabeza hacia la ventanilla, luego me recosté usando los dos asientos, por si se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de sentarse aquí. Lo sentí pasar, y en efecto al ver a un tipo aparentemente durmiendo sobre los dos asientos siguió pasó de largo. Se sentó dos lugares más atrás. Suspiré aliviado. Ni siquiera yo me entendía muy bien. Recuerdo como me sentía la última noche en Hogwarts, y al otro día no había podido quitarle la vista de encima. Al llegar a la estación me bajé apenas estacionó, ya que sentí que él y sus amigos también lo hacían, cuando bajé no lo encontré por ninguna parte, seguí buscándolo entre la multitud, empujando y apartando señoras y niños, necesitaba decirle algo, cualquier cosa, aunque estaba claro que no sería nada de "adiós" o "que andes bien" no, cualquier cosa, lo primero que pasara por mi cabeza. Pero no lo encontré. También me di cuenta que no tenía idea de cuál era la dirección que Harry había dicho a sus amigos, la había olvidado.  
  
Pasé los siguientes días pensando en él, no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza, y saber que quizá nunca lo volvería a ver no era consuelo. Pasaron dos semanas y yo seguía igual. Pasaron algunos meses y decidí ponerle alto, ya incluso me avergonzaba de mi mismo, siempre de aquí para allá pensando en Potter, viviendo con la esperanza de volver a verlo. Y lo peor era que no sentía completamente atracción física por él, era algo más. Nunca había creído en el amor, por eso no estaba seguro de qué sentía, pero poco a poco lo fui olvidando, recordé que estaba vivo.  
  
Y ahora volver a verlo, no sé aún por qué reaccioné así cuando lo vi, quizá fue mi orgullo, o simplemente no quería que él sintiera que yo era una meta fácil, no lo sé. Estoy seguro que mi actitud muy fría para con él, no sé si lo herí, cosa que no creo, pero simplemente no quería verlo, tenía miedo de que me pasara lo mismo que antes.  
  
Pasaron unos cuarenta minutos y yo seguía con la mente llena de pensamientos iguales a los de antes, hasta que llegamos a la primera parada que era en Diagon Alley, se bajaron varias personas, entre ellas Harry que por suerte no me vio. Miré por la ventanilla, allí estaba él acomodando la mochila en su hombro. Su mirada se conectó con la mía en ese momento, primero abrió grande la boca y luego los ojos entonces comenzó a gritar mi nombre, y al parecer bien fuerte, porque su voz me llegaba con claridad a pesar de tener la ventanilla cerrada. Me sorprendió mucho cuando el autobús arrancó y él comenzó a correr al lado de este gritándome. Sentí el impulso de bajarme, de volver hacia él pero luego otra cosa pasó por mi cabeza y simplemente lo saludé con mi mano, Potter siguió corriendo hasta que ya prácticamente no pudo más y sólo gritó por última vez mi nombre y esta vez parece que usó todo su aliento.  
  
Giré mi cabeza de la ventanilla con fuerza y apreté los dientes.  
  
"¿Por qué Potter había hecho eso?" pensé "Quizá es porque él se quedó sintiendo lo mismo que tú luego del baile de disfraces" dijo otra voz en algún rincón de mi mente "No..." me dije a mí mismo "No seas ridículo Draco ¿Acaso no viste cómo te llamaba? Tendrías que haberte bajado" "¡Claro que no! ¡No tenía por qué bajarme, yo no siento nada por Harry Potter!" me dije, intentando convencerme "¿A no?" "Cállate"  
  
Llegué por fin a Fôret Alley, y allí me bajé del autobús y entré en mi casa. Esta se encontraba justo al lado del bosque por el cuál el Callejón llevaba ese nombre. Entré, me sentía muy cómodo allí adentro, el espacio era suficiente para mí, era bastante amplia aunque no demasiado y tenía dos pisos y yo la había decorado a mi gusto, algunas cosas eran muggles y las demás estilo mágico, el tamaño era perfecto para una persona. No sabía exactamente por qué pero me sentía bastante molesto, quizá me haría bien relajarme un poco.  
  
**********  
  
Ese día me levanté y noté que había algo distinto, no sabía exactamente qué, pero sentía la necesidad de algo. Lo medité un poco y me di cuenta. Quidditch. Eso era, necesitaba Quidditch para despejar un poco mi mente, además hacía mucho que no jugaba o por lo menos volaba una escoba.  
  
Luego de cambiarme y desayunar, me dirigí a una pequeña habitación en donde guardaba cosas que ocupaban espacio y casi no usaba y allí saqué mi Nimbus 2001. Estaba cubierta de polvo, y la mayoría de las ramitas se encontraban dobladas o desgastadas, me dio lástima. Había ganado varios partidos con esa escoba, y aún recuerdo al cara que tenía Potter cuando me vio aparecer con ella..., pero luego él consiguió la Saeta de Fuego, esa si era una buena escoba...¿Potter? Hay a la mierda con Potter no quería pensar en él.  
  
Saqué mi escoba y la envolví en un estuche largo. Luego me coloqué la capa porque hacía algo de frío y salí a la calle, estaba seguro de haber visto un local como el que necesitaba en el Callejón Diagon. Me dirigí hasta allá a pie. No tardé mucho en encontrar el lugar que andaba buscando, ya que tenía un cartel con una gran escoba que ocupaba la mayor parte de la vereda y se veía a lo lejos. Entré, como era sábado estaba repleto de gente. Me quedé viendo unas fotos de campeonatos de Quidditch que habían en una pared. En eso sentí que me posaban una mano en el hombro.  
  
-Disculpe, ¿puedo ayudarlo? -preguntó  
  
-Si, vengo a....¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunté al chico que me miraba con la boca increíblemente abierta.  
  
-¡Yo trabajo aquí! ¿Qué haces tú aquí??? -me preguntó ya sin mostrar el tono respetuoso y amable de recién.  
  
-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Vaya Potter, trabajas aquí y ni siquiera sabes a qué viene la gente? Me sorprende, pensé que eras más inteligente...  
  
Harry hizo un gesto molesto y pareció respirar para calmarse.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Quiero ver algún equipo de mantenimiento para mi escoba -le respondí evitando mirarlo a los ojos verdes, que me inspeccionaban nerviosos.  
  
-Está bien, sígueme -me ordenó, caminé tras él de mala gana, ya que por lo general no me gusta que me ordenen. Llegamos a una parte del negocio en donde había una pequeña mesa de mármol.  
  
Yo saqué mi Nimbus 2001 del estuche y la coloqué allí, Harry la examinó un momento y luego se dirigió a una estantería y sacó una pequeña caja de madera.  
  
-Este es uno de los mejores, hay otros más completos, pero tu escoba no necesita tanto. La has conservado en muy buen estado Draco, montas muy bien -esto último lo dijo perforándome con sus ojos.  
  
-Malfoy para ti -le anuncié mientras abría la caja para ver los productos.  
  
-¿Malfoy? Yo recuerdo que me dejaste gritar tu nombre cuando....-levanté mi rostro y mi mirada fue tan asesina y llena de amenaza que él bajó la vista intimidado.  
  
-No sé de qué hablas -le respondí marcando cada palabra  
  
-Oh, si sabes, tal vez no lo recuerdes como yo, pero sé que algo te debe haber quedado -insistió el chico.  
  
-Si Potter, algo ha quedado, pero ya es cosa del pasado, será mejor que lo olvides  
  
-No Draco, no lo voy a olvidar -me dijo buscando mis ojos.  
  
-Entonces será problema tuyo, me llevo este  
  
-Draco yo...  
  
-Me llevo este -repetí -cóbramelo por favor, si es que no quieres regalármelo  
  
Harry gruñó algo que yo no pude entender y se dirigió a la caja para cobrarme el equipo, luego se alejó a atender a otros clientes dejándome con la cajera, pero aún así pude sentir su mirada en mi nuca con fuerza.  
  
-Si compra este equipo le reparamos su escoba en forma gratuita -me anunció la chica luego de recibir mi dinero.  
  
-Me parece bien, ¿tengo que dejarla aquí?  
  
-Si, se la enviaremos a su domicilio por sólo un galeón o puede venir a retirarla mañana -me dijo pestañeando seductivamente.  
  
"Genial, otro perro en celo" pensé  
  
Acepté y le escribí mi domicilio a la muchacha y luego caminé hacia la salida.  
  
Me escondí sin dudarlo en un negocio de ahí cerca, Harry había salido del local y me buscaba impaciente con la mirada. Ese tipo estaba loco.  
  
**********  
  
Me acomodé mejor en el sillón, mientras leía mi revista. Ya se había ido el día completamente. Acababa de llegar del trabajo, ya había oscurecido casi por completo, aún así se alcanzaba a ver lo último que quedaba de la luz del sol, detrás de las montañas, por la ventana. Genial, me había levantado con el deseo de jugar Quidditch, y ahora no tenía ni siquiera mi escoba, no debería haber aceptado esa maldita promoción.  
  
-Te vendría bien esto -me sugirió Eric, metiendo una taza de café bajo mi nariz, el aroma amargo de un café hecho a modo muggle era perfecto. Normalmente cuando yo estaba solo lo preparaba de manera mágica, para demorar menos, pero siempre que Eric venía me preparaba uno como a mí me gustaba. Tomé la taza y le di un sorbo, el delicioso sabor hizo que la mente se me despejara un poco. Claro que él no servía sólo para preparar café.  
  
-Gracias, lo necesitaba, hoy tuve que tomarle examen a dos cursos -dije suspirando, mientras me sentaba como la gente el sillón.  
  
-Me imagino, y como estamos en tiempo de evaluaciones, tengo todo el día a niños buscando libros para estudio.  
  
Eric trabajaba en una pequeña biblioteca en mi barrio, nos habíamos conocido cuando yo comencé a ir a Durmstrang, y necesitaba libros para elaborar las tareas, y distintas necesidades que ahora tenía como profesor. Con el tiempo habíamos ido conociéndonos más, y nos hicimos buenos amigos, él pasaba muchas veces por mi casa, a la salida del trabajo. Y desde hacía unos cinco meses nos habíamos enrollado un poco, yo le había dado a entender que no quería nada emocional, así que simplemente éramos amigos y de vez en cuando nos echábamos un polvo. Casi podía reemplazar a Blaise con Eric. Mi antiguo 'amigo' se había ido a estudiar a Italia, sobre criaturas mágicas, regresaba a fin de año, pero estaba ausente desde que terminamos Hogwarts.  
  
Aún así Eric no tenía nada que envidiarle a Blaise. Su cabello era rubio, pero un poco más oscuro que el mío y estaba formado por unos pequeños rizos, tenía unos ojos castaños muy expresivos, me encantaba siempre que me daba a entender algo sólo con su mirada, otra cosa que me encantaba de él eran sus labios, hacía mucho que no había probado unos labios como los de él, muy suaves al tacto y carnosos, adornados por una pequeña barba en su mentón que lo hacía ver muy masculino. Bueno, en fin, él me atraía bastante físicamente, pero era sólo eso, no nos involucrábamos emocionalmente.  
  
-Oye Draco, debo llegar más temprano hoy a casa, irán a llevarme algo -me dijo  
  
-Oh, ¿tan temprano? -me quejé  
  
-Si, lo siento  
  
-Está bien, entonces nos veremos mañana -lo saludé  
  
-Suerte mañana con los niños -me dijo, y se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios a manera de despedida. En ese momento tocaron el timbre.  
  
-Oye Eric, abre tú que ya vas para la puerta.  
  
Sentí el ruido que provenía del exterior cuando él salió.  
  
-Vienen a traerte algo, lo haré pasar -me gritó el otro rubio antes de cerrar la puerta.  
  
Dejé la revista y me puse de pie. Al llegar a la sala vi de quién se trataba.  
  
-¡Potter! ¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?? -casi le gritó, y por un momento me dio lástima la cara de chico regañado que puso.  
  
-Sólo vine a traer tu estúpida escoba, Malfoy -me dijo gruñendo, aunque casi habría podido jurar que él no había querido decir eso.  
  
-Oh...., lo siento, ¿cuánto és?  
  
-Un galeón, simplemente por traerlo hasta aquí -me informó  
  
-Está bien, sólo espérame que vaya a traer algo de dinero -le dijo, y me dirigí a mi habitación, Potter se había quedado husmeando todo lo que había en mi departamento con curiosidad.  
  
-Toma -le dije colocando el galeón en su mano. Potter se quedó con la mano extendida y la moneda aún en ella, pero él no se movía, tenía sus ojos clavados en los míos. Una gota de sudor corrió por mi frente, me estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabía exactamente la razón, pero sé que eran esos ojos, parecían clavarse en mí y algunas de las cosas que pude leer en ellos fue el deseo, el arrepentimiento, la inseguridad.  
  
-¿Su....sucede algo? -logré articular.  
  
-No...es sólo que...nada, olvídalo. Supongo que debo irme.... -dijo algo melancólico, y se dio la vuelta.  
  
-¡No! Es....espera, quédate un rato, toma un café -le ofrecí casi sorprendiéndome a mí mismo.  
  
-¿Para qué? -cuestionó él  
  
-No lo sé, ¿para qué se toma un café? Es un café...  
  
-¿Quieres que me quede? -me preguntó él con una sonrisa casi diminuta dibujándose en sus labios.  
  
-Me da lo mismo.... -respondí yo, no quería que pareciera muy interesado.  
  
-¿En verdad quieres que me quede? -volvió a preguntar, esta vez su sonrisa fue un poco mayor.  
  
-Si...bueno, si quieres... -titubeé  
  
-Vaya, vaya, ¿quién lo diría? ¡Draco Malfoy rogándome para que me quede! -exclamó Harry ya definitivamente sonriendo.  
  
-Si eso es un ruego para ti, es mejor que nunca seas un mendigo, Potter  
  
-Jajaja, está bien, pero sólo un café, y si hay cena mejor -sugirió acomodándose con confianza en un sillón.  
  
Le serví el café, aunque no lo había preparado yo, claro. Luego estuvimos hablando de cosas sin sentido, como lo que hacíamos de nuestras vidas, las cosas que habían sucedido, y yo le conté también lo que le pasó a mi padre, y que ahora me sentía más libre, era una persona casi totalmente diferente, ya que ahora era lo que yo quería ser no lo que estaba obligado a ser porque los demás me esperaran así. Me sentí algo raro al principio, hablando con Potter casi sin conocerlo siquiera, porque era verdad, siempre creí conocerlo al máximo pero ahora me daba cuenta que no tenía idea alguna de cómo era él. Pero algo si descubrí, bueno, en realidad no descubrí, peor me permití aceptar, que ese chico sentado enfrente mío de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas tenía realmente un gran corazón. Ahora hablábamos con más confianza, como si en realidad fuéramos amigos, era raro, pero también era muy reconfortante.  
  
Y para hacerlo aún mejor, Harry no había ni mencionado la noche del baile.  
  
-Vaya Draco, te veo distinto, ya se que has cambiado, estás más grande, pero es algo....diferente. Quiero decir, tu personalidad no es la misma, ahora te veo como una persona....  
  
Yo levanté una ceja y estaba dispuesto a protestar cuando él habló para intentar arreglar la oración:  
  
-¡No quise decir que antes no me parecías una persona? Es sólo que..., te veía distante, como si fuera muy difícil llegar a ti, como si no hubieran puertas para entrar  
  
Por mi cabeza pasó "háblame en un idioma que entienda", pero no, me detuve a pensar las palabras que el chico que me acababa de decir.  
  
-¿Y ahora? -finalmente articulé  
  
-Bien, ahora como que eres más accesible, te abres más a las personas, pareces Draco Malfoy, pero a la vez eres como él mismo, pero cambiado, nuevo....algo así...  
  
-Potter...  
  
-Harry  
  
-Haaaarry -dije marcando esta palabra - parece que ni tú entiendes lo que estás hablando, ¿otro sándwich?  
  
-Ok, gracias  
  
-¿Y cómo anda el Chico que Vivió en el amor? -se escapó de mi boca  
  
-Pues...Tuve una novia por un año, pero me enteré un día que desde hacía unas semanas había estado pasando datos personales sobre mí a una revista, en donde trabajaba un cretino que era su novio, también!  
  
-Jajaja, que zorr...digo, que mal, bueno no era la persona indicada para ti, debes seguir buscando -le sugerí, pero para mis adentros estaba a punto de quebrarme ¡Una novia! -¿Y nada de chicos?  
  
-Nop, al parecer tú fuiste el único desde...ya sabes, lo que pasó el último día de Hogwarts... -noté complacido cómo se sonrojaba. -¿Y qué hay sobre ti?  
  
-Pues..., nada formal como lo que tu tuviste, solo unos cientos de chicos interesados en diversión sólo por una noche...  
  
-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó cubriéndome de migas del sándwich  
  
-Era broma, bueno no del todo, es que en realidad he estado muy ocupado este tiempo, además no tenía ganas, no aún  
  
-¿Y dime, ese chico que salió de aquí cuando llegué, era uno de los que mencionaste? -pareció ordenarme la respuesta Harry  
  
-Es sólo un amigo -respondí vagamente, pero casi se oyó un titubeo en mi voz.  
  
-¿Sólo eso? Porque yo recuerdo que decías lo mismo de Zabini y luego.....  
  
-¡Está buen Potter! ¡Si, es como si reemplazara a Blaise! ¡me acuesto con él y todo! ¿Eso quería saber? Además, yo hablo si quiero, no sé quién te crees para ordenarme algo...  
  
-¡Espera! ¡No te aceleres! ¡Era sólo una pregunta! Ya estás volviendo a ser el mismo Draco de antes...  
  
-¡Ya deja de decir esas estupideces Potter! Yo soy el mismo Draco Malfoy de siempre, no he cambiado, y si tienes algún problema con mi forma de ser....  
  
Hasta ahí hablé, porque luego las palabras no tuvieron lugar por donde salir, ya que otros labios sellaron los míos, haciendo presión. Una lengua tentativamente cálida y húmeda los lamió, y luego los separó, para entrar en mi boca. El tacto fue tan suave y exquisito que estuve a punto de responder a ese beso, pero me paré antes de hacerlo, separando nuestras bocas, nuestros labios, nuestros rostros, alejándome de ese aroma suave y fresco.  
  
-¡¿Qué creías que hacías?! -le grité enojado  
  
-Yo...lo, lo siento, necesitaba que te callaras -se defendió él  
  
-¡Qué excusa tan estúpida! Mirá, mejor vete Potter, tengo sueño, mañana tengo que trabajar  
  
-¡Trabajas en la tarde!  
  
-¡Potter ya deja de jugar a que me conoces! -me tomé unos segundos para respirar e intentar controlarme -Mira Harry, tuve un mal día hoy, cambiado o no, sigo siendo Draco Malfoy y si no quieres salir lastimado mejor te aconsejo que te vayas ya  
  
-No  
  
-¿Por qué eres tan terco Potter?  
  
-El amor hace tercas a las personas.... - fue su respuesta, y nuevamente su boca estuvo junto a la mía, pero esta vez no me había tomado tan de sorpresa, y ya estaba más calmado, y le respondí. Y responder a ese beso, fue tan extremadamente exquisito, probar esos labios, que desde hacía tanto tiempo tenía sed, no entendía por qué me había negado esto, será que yo también me estoy volviendo terco....  
  
*****************  
  
Ay ay ay, que me costó este capítulo, bueno, por fin lo terminé, la verdad no sé si quedo tan claro, espero que lo entiendan y que les guste, porfa dejen reviews, ah y les voy avisando que si el cap que sigue no es el último, es el penúltimo.  
  
Un beso enorme!  
  
Dark Spider Girl (Chabri) 


	4. Capítulo Cuarto

N/A: Hola, espero no haberme tardado tanto (aunque la verdad si tardé mucho ^.~), espero ke anden muy bien. Gracias a kad basted, drakito 16, tomoe, xTonks, Maggie, Marianne de Lioncourt, luzy, GaBrIeLA, Cho Chang, paola, Murtilla, Nai Lupin, KiTTie LuPiN-MaLfOy, laia, FaCoSe, Arwen, Jess Malfoy, Angie, Lanthir, diana acosta, amo-draco, yita moony por los reviews!!! (perdonen si me olvido de alguien, si has mandado un review y tu nombre no sale akí espero ke sepas ke el gracias!!!! También es para ti)  
  
|Baile de Disfraces|  
  
Me habría fundido infinitamente en ese beso. No podría haber explicado todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquél momento, no solamente físicamente, sino también miles de sentimientos y pensamientos en mi mente. Se sentía como cuando llevas mucho tiempo bajo el agua y necesitas salir a flote, para poder respirar. Si, exactamente, se sentía como respirar de nuevo, volver a vivir. Había intentado ocultar en el fondo de mi mente estos sentimientos, pero ellos habían salido a flote, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, y realmente no tenía ganas de evitarlo.  
  
Nos besábamos con pasión, pero sin llegar a la lujuria, nos tomábamos todo con calma, teníamos todo el tiempo para nosotros, no debíamos desperdiciar cada momento, cada segundo. Un cuadro se me clavaba en la nuca, no me importó. Sentí cómo mis pies se alzaban en el aire, nunca supe si yo mismo las moví o si fue él, no me importó, rodeé la perfecta curva de su cintura con las piernas. Sentí algo húmedo y cálido que se resbalaba por mi mejilla y luego seguía su camino por su cuello, una lágrima solitaria, sin dueño o razón concreta. Abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con su mirada plateada y llena de deseo fija en mí. Draco me sostenía la cara con las manos.  
  
-Oh, por Dios....eres tan hermoso....¿Por qué quise alejarte de mí? -fue el susurro que me acarició los labios. Yo simplemente tomé con una sonrisa en mis labios la boca que acababa de decir esas palabras.  
  
Él me separó de la pared y conmigo en brazos dobló a la izquierda por la primera puerta que allí se encontraba. Entramos a una habitación de paredes grises bastante amplia, yo estaba tan concentrado en el rubio que casi ni observé a mi alrededor. Sentí mi espalda apoyarse, en una cama de sábanas frescas de seda. Yo me arrodillé y me quité la camisa casi sin perder de vista la mirada de Draco, que hacía lo mismo.  
  
Sus manos se encontraban ya en el cierre de mi pantalón, y casi ni siquiera noté cuando me lo quitó. Una oleada de placer me recorrió al sentir sus manos frías y suaves sobre la piel de mis muslos desnudos, y luego comenzaron a recorrerlos hacia abajo, quitando mi slip.  
  
-AH, DRACO! -grité cuando su mano se cerró con fuerza y decisión en mi miembro erecto. Lo acarició muy suavemente, casi sin hacer presión. Luego se quitó el pantalón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
-Hummm, no tienes...ropa interior -ronroneé  
  
-¿Eso te excita? -me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, mientras se acercaba a mí nuevamente y tomaba mis labios prisioneros de los suyos. Mi cadera se arqueó involuntariamente, llevada por el placer al sentir el cuerpo de Draco completamente sobre el mío, haciendo presión.  
  
Él comenzó a arrastrarse a lo largo de mi cuerpo, como lo hace una gota de sudor por la frente, mordisqueando y besando la piel que encontraba a su paso. Luego de hacer el recorrido completo lo realizó nuevamente, pero en sentido contrario. Era extraño, pero mi cuerpo recordaba las caricias de Draco, eran exactamente iguales a las que me había brindado aquella noche del baile.  
  
-Voltéate - me ordenó en un susurro que dificultosamente pude entender, en realidad lo comprendí fijando nuestras vistas, parecía que por ellas podían pasar más palabras que las que pronunciábamos. Yo me volteé obedientemente. Él siguió su trabajo besando y acariciando mi espalda, siguió bajando luego tomando mi cintura entre sus manos y arrastrando su lengua por el surco de mi columna. Cuando llegó finalmente a mi trasero, lo tomó con fuerza con sus manos. Se demoró un buen rato allí. Lamió profundamente mi entrada, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lubricada sentí cómo su peso me abandonaba durante unos momentos, para luego erizarme bajo la sensación de sentir su miembro contra mi piel.  
  
Un gemido se escapó de mis labios cuando Draco me penetró. Sentí un poco de dolor, y él comenzó a moverse, ahora fue un quejido el que dejó mi boca. No era como la primera vez en la que esto pasó, no sabía por qué, pero ahora dolía más, y aún no me acostumbraba a la sensación.  
  
-¡Ay! - me quejé, y él lo notó y por un momento dejó de embestir.  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien? -me preguntó con voz preocupada. Sonreí al saber que él se preocupaba por mí.  
  
-S...si, es sólo que....me duele un poco... -al terminar de explicarme, sentí cómo Draco retiraba su pene.  
  
-N....no Draco, no tienes que... -intenté decir, pero él me besó, impidiéndome seguir hablando.  
  
-No pasa nada Harry, te dejaré a ti hacerlo - luego de decir esto se recostó en la cama y con una mirada me invitó a proseguir. Yo me acerqué gateando, deslumbrado por la belleza que emanaba de Draco, ahora que podía ver su cuerpo entero perfectamente, era un ser completamente perfecto. Quise entretenerme un rato antes de comenzar, así que no me resistí a la tentación de besar sus pectorales. Mientras hacía esto acariciaba con una mano su rostro suave. Sentí cómo mi dedo quedaba preso de su boca. Luego de un rato seguí bajando por su torso desnudo hasta su ombligo y me tardé un rato allí. Deslicé mi mano por sus muslos y luego coloqué el dedo que él había lubricado en su entrada, hice un poco de presión hasta que estuvo dentro. Me deleité cuando el cuerpo entero de Draco tembló de placer.  
  
Mientras, con mi otra mano tomé su erección y comencé a masturbarlo muy suavemente. Al rato introduje otro dedo en Draco, y seguí dándole placer. Cuando me cansé de esto, me arrodillé entre sus piernas, las cuales levanté y coloqué sobre mis hombros, y posé mi miembro en su trasero, mientras Draco me miraba impaciente. Lo penetré con suavidad, pero no tuve dificultades al hacerlo. Un enorme placer se apoderó de mi cuando empecé a embestir. Al parecer el Slytherin también lo estaba disfrutando ya que de su boca salían gemidos de placer que no dejaban de ser masculinos, que hacían que mi excitación aumentara cada vez más.  
  
No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había llevado así, pero no tenía ganas tampoco de saberlo, necesitaba estar así para siempre, no quería separarme nunca más que Draco. Luego de un buen rato, sentí cómo todo mi placer comenzaba a culminar. Tomé el pene de mi amante y lo masturbé para que los dos llegáramos al mismo tiempo. Por su cara me di cuenta que él también estaba cerca del clímax, entonces me dejé venir en su interior, y mencionaré también que fue increíble la sensación de sentir a su cuerpo apretando mi miembro con fuerza, antes que yo lo retirara.  
  
Draco me besó cuando yo me desplomé a su lado, como un último beso de despedida luego de habernos amado. Yo lo abracé con fuerzas antes de quedarme dormido, junto a él. Y por fin, desde hacía mucho tiempo, me dormí con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
| | | | | | | \/  
  
Dark Spider Girl:::::.............Necesito su ayuda urgente. Por favor les pido que dejen reviews dándome ideas, porque sino no podré seguir mi fic. Me costó mucho hacer este capítulo porque no tenía ninguna idea. Puede que alguno de ustedes tenga la solución ejejeje :P. Porque varios me han pedido que lo siga, pero en realidad este era sólo un baile, una noche, un capítulo. Y después se me ocurrió esto, y bueno, ahora que están juntos los dos ya no sé ke hacer, supongo que me hace falta un problema o algo así. Sugiéranme algo en algún review, o si no quieren que los demás lo lean mándenme un mail a.... chabri_lp31@hotmail.com. Saludos!!!!!!!!! ^__^ 


	5. Capítulo Quinto

N/A: Holaaaa! ¿Cómo andan lectores/as? Bueno, quería avisarles que esta vez voy a subir rápido el capítulo que sigue (Uff por fin no? ^^U). Lo que pasa es que me he llevado algunas materias...y como no tenía ganas de estudiar, escribí bastante en mi cuaderno, y bueno para algo tenía que servir ese horrible cuaderno de matemáticas ¬¬. Completé 10 hojas y una página, ahora veré si lo divido el capítulos. Ojalá les guste, gracias a ustedes me llené de inspiración, gracias por sus ideas y sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|Baile de Disfraces|  
  
*Capítulo Quinto*  
  
El rubio se sorprendió al notar que la puerta se encontraba abierta. No le hizo mucho caso a esto, entró y caminó por el conocido pasillo. Se dirigió a la sala, y al no encontrar allí a quién buscaba siguió de largo hasta llegar a la cocina. No había nadie allí. Gruñó algo confundido y miró su reloj. Todavía no eran las 10, pero aún así era algo tarde.  
  
Colocó molesto una mano en su cintura y empezó a mover con su lengua el piercing que tenía en el labio como cuando estaba inquieto. Caminó con decisión hasta el cuarto en el que muchas veces había amanecido. La puerta estaba abierta, al entrar y acercarse a la cama notó que habían dos personas durmiendo allí.  
  
-¡Oh mierda! -se quejó. Caminó hasta Draco y lo sacudió un poco intentando sacarlo de sus sueños.  
  
-¡Jodete! -gruñó el Slytherin sin abrir los ojos y al hacerlo lanzó una pequeña patada, que provocó que las sábanas corrieran por su piel y dejaran todo su cuerpo expuesto a la mirada de Eric. El otro mago se sonrojó un poco mientras sonreía.  
  
-Nunca cambias eh...  
  
Lo tapó, tocando quizá más de lo que hubiera debido. Fue nuevamente a la cocina y una vez allí preparó café para dos. Regresó al cuarto con las dos tazas en una bandeja de aluminio, y cuando estuvo ahí las colocó en una mesita y arrojó al piso la bandeja, que hizo un ruido infernal.  
  
Ambos chicos se incorporaron con los ojos bien abiertos.  
  
-Buenos días- saludó Eric riendo. Una almohada lo golpeó en la cara a modo de saludo y venganza  
  
-¿Qué demonios haces acá Eric? -preguntó Draco mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta el cajón a buscar ropa. Harry simplemente se quedó en la cama algo sorprendido ya que el chico se había parado completamente desnudo sin presentar rastros de vergüenza. También se sentía algo molesto. ¿Quién diablos se creía ese tipo para entrar en la casa de Draco con tanta confianza? Además no le gustaba la manera descarada en la que él miraba al otro rubio que se encontraba desnudo.  
  
-Vaya, ¿de esta manera me recibes? ¿Me salí un rato de trabajo para traerte los libros que me encargaste y así me lo agradeces? -dijo medio bromeando, y medio molesto Eric.  
  
-¡Ah cierto! ¡Los libros! Lo había olvidado, bueno perdón y....gracias.  
  
-Está bien, está bien -el muchacho tomó una de las tazas de café y se la acercó a Harry. Este se apresuró a cubrirse cuanto más pudo y miró con desconfianza lo que el otro le ofrecía.  
  
-No te preocupes, es sólo café, te ayudaría despertar del todo, debes estar muy agotado después de anoche, ¿la pasaste bien me imagino, no?  
  
Harry le dedicó una media sonrisa como respuesta. Eric se dio vuelta haciendo una mueca confundida y algo molesta.  
  
-¿Cuál es su problema? -le preguntó a Draco en un susurro mientras le entregaba el café a él.  
  
-Harry... ¿me esperas un momento mientras voy a buscar los libros que me trajo mi amigo?  
  
Harry asintió desde la cama, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.  
  
-No sé qué le pasa, quizá tenga vergüenza- habló Draco al llegar a la sala.  
  
-Es lo más probable y seguramente será porque eres el primer tipo con el que se acuesta... ¿Están todos?  
  
-Si, gracias -le respondió Draco tomando los libros.  
  
-Bueno, entonces volveré a la biblioteca.  
  
-Te acompaño hasta la puerta- Y así lo hizo.  
  
-Oye Draco...  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¿Piensas hacer lo mismo con él? -le preguntó Eric.  
  
-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó confundido el otro chico.  
  
-Digo...si lo utilizarás como sólo juguete sexual o buscas algo más serio con Harry?  
  
Draco no respondió a esta pregunta. Recordaba haberle confesado a su amigo que había estado obsesionado por un chico en Hogwarts, y como Eric pidió que se lo describiera y ahora había visto que la descripción que él dio coincidía con la del chico que dormía a su lado en la mañana, seguramente había llegado a la conclusión de que era él.  
  
-Draco ni siquiera pienses en dejarlo escapar, sé que es lo que has estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. Si supieras la cantidad de veces que e he oído decir su nombre en sueños...- habló el mago más alto al ver que su amigo se quedaba pensando- Además no está nada más -agregó guiñándole un ojo y colocando una mano en su hombro.  
  
Draco sonrió- Gracias, supongo, que tienes razón.  
  
-¿Lo amas? -preguntó tomándolo desprevenido una vez más  
  
-N...no estoy seguro, pero me gustaría descubrirlo -respondió  
  
-En ese caso simplemente saludaré con un apretón de manos -le dijo extendiendo su mano y estrechando la de su amigo a modo de saludo.  
  
Draco cerró la puerta con el rostro confundido. Su amigo nunca le había dicho algo como eso. Además, había podido ver más allá de la sonrisa que Eric tenía, y aún no comprendía muy bien de qué se trataba.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos que sólo lo agobiaban. Regresó a su cuarto. Llegó justo para admirar a Harry desnudo buscando su ropa en el piso. Sus movimientos torpes y nerviosos jugaban en contra de él. Por una extraña razón Draco no sintió excitación al ver esta escena. Más bien era algo como...¿ternura?  
  
-¿Por qué tanta prisa? -preguntó y el chico de ojos verdes se dio vuelta sobresaltado.  
  
-Sólo quiero vestirme...  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-¿Por qué los seres humanos usan ropa? -contestó Harry con sarcasmo.  
  
-Quiero decir... no hay nadie más en la casa.  
  
-...¿Ya se fue tu amigo?  
  
Draco asintió-  
  
-¿De veras no tienes nada con él? -preguntó Harry volteándose.  
  
-Es sólo mi amigo... me he acostado con él algunas veces, pero no estamos involucrados para nada emocionalmente.  
  
-Tú también...- ordenó Harry  
  
-¿Yo también qué?  
  
-Tu también debes estar desnudo si quieres que yo me quede así.  
  
-Me parece justo -admitió Draco, y con hábiles movimientos se deshizo de su ropa -Ahora... ¿Quiere comer algo?  
  
-La verdad sí.  
  
Una vez en la cocina Draco comenzó a freír algunos huevos, mientras Harry, a sus espaldas, esperaba sentado en un sillón.  
  
Draco se veía realmente sexy. Ahora llevaba el cabello un poco más largo en la nuca, pero en la parte superior lo tenía corto y parado con gel. Parecía un cantante muggle de rock. La curvatura de su espalda era iluminada por el sol que se colaba por la pequeña ventana de la cocina. Su clara piel realmente era tentadora, y su trasero...simplemente perfecto. Unos recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron la cabeza de Harry. La sensación de haber poseído a Draco, y hacerlo gemir y pedir más bajó él regresó a su cuerpo. Su ex novia nunca lo había hecho sentirse así.  
  
-Lo siento... ¿Qué me dijiste? -preguntó la voz de Draco devolviéndolo a la realidad.  
  
-¿Eh? -fue lo primero que pudo articular Harry luego de ver al rubio de frente, cuando los recuerdos volvieron a su mente -¿Eh?  
  
-No sé... estabas murmurando algo que no entendí.  
  
Harry se miró las manos totalmente cubiertas por el sudor y al ver su muñeca se le ocurrió algo que contestar.  
  
-Estemmm... pues... quise decir que... se me paró el reloj -mintió. Hacía meses que su reloj no andaba pero no le preocupaba, ni siquiera sabía si seguía funcionando. Draco le señaló un reloj en la pared con una sonrisa pícara y él torpemente ajustó la hora.  
  
-¿Eso nada más?  
  
-¿Qué? Ah...si  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
-Siiiiiiiii -insistió Harry  
  
-Pues... yo creo que también se te paró otra cosa -aseguró Draco mirándolo a los ojos, sin habérsele borrado aún esa sonrisa.  
  
Harry inmediatamente miró hacia abajo y confirmó lo que pensaba. Maldijo por estar desnudo, y por haber pensado esas cosas. Aunque... tal vez no era tan malo...  
  
-Oops... -dijo con cara angelical mirando al rubio.  
  
-Jajaja -rió Draco -No te hagas el inocente ahora, pervertido...  
  
-¡Tú tuviste la idea de andar desnudos por la casa! -se defendió.  
  
-Pero no pensé que tú fueras tan morboso...  
  
-Mira quién lo dice...  
  
Draco rió y luego sin avisar comenzó a besar a Harry. No fue un beso apasionado. Sino uno como los que había dado y recibido anoche. Fue un beso sincero que salió de su corazón. Luego el rubio tomó el miembro del otro chico diciéndole adiós al romance. Harry dejó escapar un gemido ahogado por la boca de su amante que le dio más pasión al beso, y acarició durante cuatro escasos segundos su pene, para luego soltarlo.  
  
-Eres un maldito cretino -maldijo Harry cuando se estabilizó su respiración.  
  
-Lo siento amor, pero debo bañarme para ir a trabajar. Ahí están los huevos, como o me voy a enojar -explicó - Y no me mires así... sabes que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer...  
  
-¿O si hay algo? -pensó en voz alta cuando vio su capa colgada de un perchero. Revisó en el bolsillo y sacó su varita, apuntó al chico que lo miraba esperando que hiciera ese algo que le traía esperanzas, y murmuró "finite"  
  
Harry gimió de placer y calló de rodillas al suelo sin terminar de entender lo que acababa de sucederle.  
  
-Luego me lo agradeces -se despidió Draco riendo divertido antes de meterse al baño -Ah...y por favor...limpia el sillón -y luego cerró la puerta y comenzó a oírse el sonido de la ducha.  
  
Harry comió, lavó el plato y limpió el sillón con una sonrisa. Se sentía muy feliz. Debería haber intentado conocer antes a Draco. En realidad él mismo fue el que lo rechazó desde un principio. Luego el Slytherin había comenzado a hacer amistad con Blaise, y quizá algo más también. Si no hubiera sido por ese baile, ahora no estaría sonriendo de esa manera. El problema llegaría cuando les dijera a sus amigos. Y había otro....Eric. Él había podido notar cómo ese muchacho miraba a Draco y eso no le gustaba para nada. Quizá para Draco era simplemente con quién entretenerse cuando estaba aburrido...pero seguramente para el otro rubio era diferente. Eso era algo que Harry quería averiguar personalmente.  
  
Decidió no hacerse más problemas. Como estaba aburrido y había perdido la mañana de trabajo, caminó hasta el baño y entró a la ducha para estar con el duelo de la perfecta figura que se distinguía a través del vapor.  
  
******************  
  
Harry acababa de irse, el rubio ordenó sus cosas y caminó hasta la puerta para ir a trabajar. Antes de tocar el picaporte sonó el timbre. La abrió.  
  
-Hola buenos días -lo saludó una chica joven y muy linda, de cabello castaño que caía en bucles sobre sus hombros, tenía una túnica turquesa.  
  
-Hola -saludó él  
  
-¿Es usted el señor Draco Malfoy? -preguntó con una sonrisa (que para Draco fue muy tonta) en sus labios cubiertos con brillo labial.  
  
-Supongo...  
  
-Firme aquí, por favor -le pidió mientras la pluma flotaba hasta él.  
  
-¿Para qué? -preguntó dudando Draco mientras miraba desconfiado la planilla.  
  
-¡Oh, cierto! Perdón, soy muy tonta...  
  
-(Si, ya veo)  
  
-Es para confirmar que usted ha recibido esto- le dijo entregándole una carta.  
  
-¿Y por qué no la manda una lechuza?  
  
-Pues...porque... la carta viene del exterior y una lechuza no puede viajar tanto sola...  
  
-Oh...ya veo -dijo Draco, firmó y tiró la carta sobre su hombro. Últimamente recibía muchas cartas de chicas tontas de Hogwarts y otras admiradoras, especialmente de Pansy que se había mudado a Canadá, nadie interesante...  
  
Notó que la muchacha le sonreía esperando a que hiciera algo.  
  
-Veo que eres profesor... -dijo observando la insignia de la Academia Durmstrang con su nombre abajo.  
  
-Si...- respondió desinteresando  
  
-Pues... podrías enseñarme muchas cosas... -le sugirió agarrando su corbata con una mano y acomodándola desde una distancia muy corta.  
  
-¿Quieres pasar? -la invitó con una sonrisa muy seductora a la que casi nadie podría haberse resistido.  
  
-A decir verdad me gustaría mucho...  
  
-Pues... deberás quedarte con las ganas  
  
La chica lo miró frunciendo el ceño sin poder creerlo.  
  
-Lo siento, debo irme -se disculpó divertido corriéndose y la muchacha retiró sus manos.  
  
-Ah...pe...pero, emmm ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo a la noche? -insistió sin perder las esperanzas. De todos modos, ¿quién querría perderse un tipo como él?  
  
-Lo siento nena...tengo novio... -se excusó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, dejándola con la oca abierta. Luego cerró la puerta y se marchó casi corriendo, mientras lo acompañaba una enorme satisfacción.  
  
**************  
  
Harry aún caminaba. Estaba perdido, pero no le importaba. Hacía mucho que no se encontraba tan a gusto como en ese momento. Si él mismo se hubiese visto en un espejo habría dicho que sonreía como un idiota. Tanto placer lo segaba que de repente sintió un sonido sordo y un enorme dolor y se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo sentado. Le dolía el trasero. Miró hacia arriva y vio un enorme cartel que decía "Biblioteca Fôret", que salía de repente a mitad de la cuadra. Mientras lo observaba aturdido sintió algo húmedo resbalarse por su ojo y luego por su mejilla. Se pasó la mano y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era sangre. Sintió un dolor muy agudo en la frente, un poco más arriva de la ceja.  
  
-Auuu! -se quejó mientras se levantaba. Ahora comenzaba a sentir el dolor con mucha más intensidad -Mierda, el amor duele...  
  
Se puso torpemente de pie y entró en la biblioteca con la intención de pedir ayuda. No era muy grande, pero el lugar esa agradable y parecía tener sólo lo necesario.  
  
-¿Hola? -habló elevando la voz. En el escritorio no había nadie. Se acercó. Había algunos papeles y sellos. El mueble era de madera, pero estaba cubierto por un vidrio. Debajo de él habían fotos mágicas. Harry se acercó a verlas. Eran algunas chicas, niños, hombres, muchachos, un perro, Quidditch, alumnos en alguna ceremonia y...Draco.  
  
-¿Qué demo...? -pero cuando se sorprendió también le dio una puntada en la frente, y el dolor era tan fuerte que calló al piso de rodillas.  
  
-¿Hay alguien aquí? -gritó agarrándose la frente. Miró el piso. Había un rastro de sangre hasta desde la puerta hasta donde él estaba. Sentía como si su frente latiera, realmente no podía soportar el dolor, la sangre comenzó a brotar entre sus dedos, y algunas gotas tiñeron de rojo su vista.  
  
-¡Necesito ayuda! -pidió en un último grito antes de que su vista se nublara, sintió pasos apresurados, y luego todo se volvió negro.  
  
******************************  
  
N/A: Disculpen que lo corte aquí es que me queda mucho todavía por pasar. Ojalá les haya gustado hasta acá. Les prometo que tardaré muy poco en subir un nuevo capítulo, porque ya tengo todo lo demás escrito, sólo debo pasarlo a la máquina, el problema es que me han prohibido usarla por unas estupideces de la escuela...pero intentaré subir lo más que pueda.  
  
Nos vemos!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dark Spider Girl  
  
//"Si te ves, sentirás que ignorar te cuesta la mitad, y mirar hacia atrás es mas fácil que esta realidad. Moriré, con la paz, porque al mundo lo intente cambiar, como ves, sigue igual, pero no me resigne a soñar..... a sonar..."// 


	6. Capítulo Sexto

N/A: Acá está la continuación, espero que les guste más que el otro capítulo que casi no tuve reviews.  
  
|Baile de Disfraces|  
  
*Capítulo Sexto*  
  
Abrió los ojos y no le costó mucho acostumbrarse a la luz ya que había poca en esa habitación.  
  
-¿Pero qué? -se sentó en la cama intentando recordar- Ayy...  
  
Se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Le dolía mucho. Tenía un vendaje en la frente.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes? -le preguntó una voz a su lado, él se sobresaltó.  
  
-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -casi gritó Harry  
  
-¡Ey no te enojes! Yo trabajo aquí, además fuiste tú el que pidió ayuda después de todo...¿No es así? -se excusó  
  
-¿En dónde estoy? -preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie.  
  
-En donde estabas antes de perder el conocimiento.  
  
-¿La biblioteca?  
  
-Sip... No te preocupes, tu herida era bastante grave, pero ya está todo bien. A la noche quítate el vendaje. Ah y te coloqué una poción para que no te quede otra cicatriz  
  
-¿Ah? -Harry estaba aún aturdido.  
  
-Quiero decir, que supuse que el Chico Que Vivió ya tiene suficiente con una cicatriz...  
  
-Si, supongo... gracias.  
  
-Está bien. Menos mal que entraste, porque podrías haber empeorado, y perdiste bastante sangre.  
  
-¿Qué hora es?  
  
-Las cinco y media de la tarde.  
  
-Debo ir a Durmstrang...  
  
-¿A qué? -lo interrumpió de repente Eric, y parecía estar exigiéndole una respuesta.  
  
-Vaya, no te enojes, voy a un curso allá  
  
-Oh... está bien, disculpa.  
  
-Hmmm, no te alivies porque también veré a Draco...  
  
Eric se quedó callado y con la boca abierta durante unos instantes. Se sentía bastante molesto.  
  
-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso quiere que me sienta molesto? O...¿celoso?  
  
-La verdad no... porque ya lo estás.  
  
-¿Acaso crees que para Draco esto va en serio?  
  
Harry no supo qué contestar.  
  
-Si supieras todas las veces que he ido a su casa por las mañanas, y he tenido que hacer café para dos. Siempre amanecía con alguien distinto durmiendo a su lado, si es que no era yo, claro...  
  
-¡¿Y cómo sabes que esta vez será igual?! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?  
  
-No lo estoy...-respondió Eric con seguridad, guardando algunas cosas dentro de su mente.  
  
-¿Y entonces qué? ¿Quieres que esto sea como con todos los demás tipos? ¿Piensas que al final tú te quedarás con él?  
  
-Ninguno de los dos sabe qué pasará... sólo nos queda esperar y aceptar las cosas que pasen- dijo Eric con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Sabes? Tienes razón...  
  
-Y ojalá seas buen perdedor...  
  
-¡Ya basta! ¡No voy a seguir perdiendo acá contigo!  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-¿Por qué? ¡Porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!  
  
-Sabes... yo perdí el tiempo por horas por tu culpa, busqué en libros la manera de curarte y que no te desangraras y por asegurarme que estabas bien, tuve que limpiar toda tu sangre del piso, y escuchar todas las cosas estúpidas que dices...  
  
-¿Sabes una cosa? No habrás perdido tu 'valioso' tiempo conmigo si no fuera por culpa del estúpido cartel que hay en la puerta- dijo molesto Harry alzando la voz.  
  
-Aquí el único estúpido eres tú, que no ve un cartel de ese tamaño en medio de la vereda... ¿En qué ibas pensando? ¿En el trasero de Draco?  
  
-¡Ja! ¡Así que eso es lo que te gusta de él?  
  
-Soy dueño de mirar...  
  
-¡Muérete! -gritó Harry  
  
-¡Vete a la mierda!  
  
-Ya estoy aquí...  
  
Apenas terminó de decir esto Eric agarró con fuerza con una mando la mandíbula de Harry dispuesto a pegarle un puñetazo. Estaba muy molesto, pero era consciente de que Harry había perdido bastante sangre. Necesitaba descargar de alguna manera toda la furia que había reservado para ese golpe. Besó a Harry en la boca, violentamente y con bronca.  
  
-¿Qué demonios fue eso?  
  
-No quise golpearte...  
  
-Me hubieras golpeado... me das asco.  
  
-No más del que me dio a mí hacerlo...  
  
-¡Púdrete!  
  
-¡Oye! ¿Sabes qué? Mejor vete, ¿si?  
  
Harry no respondió se fue con prisa apretando sus puños, dejando marcas en las palmas de sus manos. Cerró la puerta de la biblioteca de un fuerte portazo, que se oyó hasta la habitación donde Eric había acostado a Harry.  
  
-Estúpido -dijo calmándose mientras acomodaba la cama -Debería haberte dejado desangrar... entonces no habrías causado tantos problemas.  
  
Mientras decía esto movía el aro de argolla en su labio con la lengua, pensativo.  
  
**********  
  
Harry salió de su casa apresurad con las manos en los bolsillos. Iba refunfuñando por lo bajo. Lo de Eric realmente le había molestado. Llegó a la parada maldiciendo por no tener suficiente dinero para comprarse polvos flu. Llegó finalmente el colectivo. Subió y maldijo por haber llegado tarde, ya que no había asientos y tendría que viajar de pie.  
  
-¡Harry! -se oyó una voz familiar.  
  
-¡Mione! ¿Cómo estás? -la saludó feliz.  
  
-Bien bien... ¿qué te pasó? -exclamó mirando su vendaje.  
  
-Oh, no es nada, ya casi está curado, me golpeé -explicó sin darle importancia.  
  
-¿Pero con qué? -insistió su amiga preocupada.  
  
-Pues... ¿Alguna vez has ido a la biblioteca Fôret, en un barrio que tiene el mismo nombre?  
  
-Sí, claro -respondió su amiga, quién seguro conocía todas y cada una de las bilbiotecas.  
  
-Ok... ¿viste su cartel?  
  
-Si..., ese grande de piedra en la vereda...  
  
-Bueno, yo no lo vi...  
  
-¡Debes hacer ido realmente distraído para no ver un cartel así! ¿En qué estabas pensando?  
  
-En... en...- su amiga lo miraba esperando una respuesta -en...  
  
-¿Y?  
  
Harry bajó la vista. Era más fácil inventar cualquier excusa, pero en verdad no tenía ganas de mentir sobre eso...  
  
-Lo siento Hermione, no estoy listo para contarte aún...  
  
-Hmmmm debe ser algo importante... ¿Qué te parece si este viernes salimos juntos, como amigos?  
  
-Gracias Herm, eres genial -le dijo y luego la abrazó -¿Y Ron?  
  
-Bien, cada día me sorprende más, es un dulce, realmente lo amo -le contó sonrojándose.  
  
Harry habría deseado volver el tiempo atrás, cuando en la escuela veía a sus amigos todos los días...  
  
-¿Ey, en donde estás?  
  
-¿Eh? Ah..., perdón, estaba en Hogwarts, unos años atrás...  
  
-Muy tierno, pero creo que deberías estar más tiempo en la realidad, digo, para que no te lastimes de nuevo, ¿Ok?  
  
-Jejeje  
  
-Debo bajarme aquí chau, el viernes estaré en tu casa antes que anochezca, recuérdalo, te quiero!  
  
-Bye Mione, yo también amiga.  
  
**********  
  
-Pero... aún no logro comprender por qué usted piensa que lo hice mal... -se quejó la chica poniendo cara de víctima  
  
-Es que no está bien, no le pusiste verdadero empeño, además el resultado no es el que debías obtener -explicó el profesor de Pociones.  
  
-Pero si yo hice todo lo que usted me dijo profesor... -dijo haciendo un pucherito.  
  
-Pero mal, y no puedo aprobarte Porolly  
  
-Dígame Julieta, profesor  
  
-Julieta... estudia más para la próxima  
  
-Me encanta que usted me llame por mi nombre -le dijo acercándose y acomodando la túnica del rubio tal como lo había hecho la chica del correo -¿No le excita que lo trate de usted?  
  
-Hmmm... la verdad... no. me hace sentirme viejo... -admitió Draco intentando liberarse.  
  
-No... pero eres muy joven aún y también bastante apuesto.  
  
Draco sonrió afectadamente ¿A qué quería llegar esa chica? Si pensaba que de esa manera lograría que la aprobara estaba muy equivocada.  
  
-¿Sabe? Me parecería buena idea tomar clases... privadas para entender mejor la materia.  
  
Me parece buena idea, el profesor Hanks te explicará mejor.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nooo! ¡Yo quiero que tú me enseñes!  
  
-Pero él se especializa en clases privadas.  
  
-¿A...acaso no le parezco linda?- preguntó intentando sonar herida.  
  
-¡Claro que sí! El problema es que eres mi alumna y...-intentó excusarse Draco.  
  
-Pero no soy una niña -dijo la pelirroja y comenzó a desprenderse los botones de su camisa. Tenía unos pechos bastante grandes para sus diecisiete años, y estaban a punto de aparecer completamente frente a la vista del rubio, pero este colocó sus manos sobre las de la chica y la interrumpió.  
  
-No...Porolly -habló cortante.  
  
-¡Hola Dra...! -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Harry cuando entró al despacho -¿Pero qué dia...?  
  
Draco inmediatamente retiró las manos.  
  
-Ha... Harry, no es lo que tú crees, en serio... ella...  
  
-No tienes que explicármelo, ahórrate energía -dijo Harry con la vista perdida y una expresión de asco en el rostro. Luego se dio vuelta y echó a correr por el pasillo.  
  
-¿Por qué tienes que darle explicaciones? Deja que se vaya...  
  
-No entiendes... ve a tu cuarto por favor - y luego él también corrió a través del pasillo.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Por favor, espera! -gritaba el rubio -¡Petrificus Totalus!  
  
El moreno paró de repente.  
  
-Por favor, no rompas el hechizo -pidió agitado -Escúchame, sólo escúchame!  
  
Los ojos verdes estaban fijos y atentos en su rostro.  
  
-No fue lo que pensaste, esa puta quería acostarse conmigo para que la aprobara en Pociones, y estaba desvistiéndose, pero yo intenté pararla y justo tú llegaste... -suspiró -No me gustan las chicas, lo sabes, y tampoco los chicos...  
  
Los ojos de Harry no se movían, pero en ellos se leía la confusión.  
  
-...me gustas tú... me gusta Harry Potter, el Chico Que Vivió... desde hace mucho... -le admitió totalmente sincero  
  
Harry rompió el hechizo y abrazó al rubio que tenía enfrente suyo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Draco hizo que se aparecieran nuevamente en el despacho del profesor de Pociones.  
  
Draco lo besó durante eternos minutos. Después tomó su varita y colocó un hechizo de privacidad en la puerta.  
  
El piso estaba helado y el sillón repleto de libros, carpetas y exámenes. El ex Slytherin decidió correr todo lo que había sobre el escritorio, y allí lo empujó Harry quedando sobre él.  
  
-Hmmbp... déjame hacer dos cosas -pidió interrumpiendo un fogoso beso. Sacó de su bolsillo la varita y murmuró una frase y algunos de los frascos en los estantes comenzaron a mezclarse, y luego murmuró otra, y la ropa de ambos terminó en el suelo.  
  
-De... debemos apurarnos, tengo que tomar examen en quince minutos.  
  
Harry no respondió, siguió besando el cuello de Draco, encima de él. Los frascos terminaron de mezclar su contenido y la mezcla se vertió en un pequeño pote que flotó hasta la mano del rubio. Él separó un poco al chico que se encontraba encima suyo, se untó unos dedos con esa crema y la colocó en la entrada de Harry, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su espalda. Cuando estuvo bien lubricada y ya habiendo tres dedos en el interior de Harry y varios gemidos en el aire por parte de este...  
  
-Ponte de pie -ordenó. Cuando el chico de ojos verdes se paró Draco le entregó el frasquito.  
  
-Coloca un poco en mi pene -Harry se untó una mano y comenzó a acariciar el miembro de su amante, al mismo tiempo que lo lubricaba.  
  
Luego Draco se sentó en el escritorio, Harry captó el mensaje y comenzó a acomodarse encima de él lentamente.  
  
-¡Ahhh! ¡Harry! -gimió el rubio cuando sintió el trasero del otro chico llegar ya hasta sus muslos -¿Estás bien Harry? -preguntó suavemente, recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.  
  
-S...Sí, perfectamente. Confesó Harry acomodándose.  
  
-Bien  
  
-Ahhh, ¡hazme gozar Malfoy! -rogó de espaldas a él, en un susurró lleno de lujuria.  
  
Draco aceptó las órdenes de su amante y empezó a moverse hacia arriva y abajo sujetando las caderas de Harry. A su vez, murmuraba palabras que vagaban entre lo romántico y la morbosidad.  
  
Harry se sentía en las nubes. Agarró su miembro con una mano y comenzó a estimularlo, pero no fue muy lejos, ya que su excitación era tal que se vino muy pronto. Estiró su brazo hacia atrás y sonrió al sentir sus dedos impregnados de su néctar en la boca de Draco, que gemía a su espalda, luego giró la cabeza y lo besó, encontrando su propio sabor en los labios del rubio que tanto deseaba. Y así, perdido infinitamente en ese beso, Draco se vino en el interior de Harry.  
  
Una vez que hubo regresado su respiración a la normalidad colocó su mentón en el hombro de Harry, quedando juntas sus mejillas. Cerró sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del moreno, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego le susurró suavemente al oído al oído "te amo".  
  
***************************  
  
N/A: Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado. Todavía me quedan otras hojas en el cuaderno por pasar a la computadora, mientras les dejo estos os nuevos capítulos (5 y 6). Luego subiré el otro.  
  
"Si yo soy así no es por culpa de la droga, si yo soy así no es por culpa del alcohol, si yo soy así es porke estoy re loca!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chauuuu!!!!!  
  
Dark Spider Girl 


	7. Capítulo Séptimo

N/A: Holas!!!! De nuevo perdón por haber tardadoooooooooo!!!!!!! ^o^ Ojalá les guste este capítulo. Acá entenderán por qué me tardé tanto en la parte de la chica del correo, ¿recuerdan? Bueno, no les diré si estamos cerca o no del final porque realmente no tengo idea, pero gracias a ustedes ahora puede ver más o menos cómo seguirá esto. Sin más palabras los dejo leer.........  
  
|Baile de Disfraces|  
  
*Capítulo Séptimo*  
  
-Gracias Alex –habló Draco cuando recibió el último examen. Mientras ordenaba las cosas en su maletín se escuchó claramente el crujido de las bisagras al abrirse la puerta.  
  
-¿Terminaste? –preguntó el muchacho que acababa de entrar en el aula.  
  
-Sí, espérame que busque las otras cosas –le pidió –Ya vuelvo, no te vayas.  
  
-Ok.........  
  
-Oye, adivina qué –le dijo el rubio al regresar con sus demás pertenencias.  
  
-¿Qué te traes ahora?  
  
-Encontré una poción para hacer polvos flu. Es bastante complicada, pero me salió en buena cantidad.  
  
-¡Genial! –se alegró Harry  
  
-Entonces......... ¿Nos vamos? –sugirió el más alto.  
  
-Claro  
  
-Agárrate de mi como puedas, si es que no quieres perderte –aconsejó con los polvos flu en a mano y guardando el frasco en el resto del contenido en su maleta.  
  
-Con mucho gusto –dijo Harry, y abrazó a Draco desde atrás.  
  
-¿Te importa si vamos a tu casa? –sugirió el Slytherin invitándose  
  
-No, claro que no es prob.........  
  
-¡Edificio Fridman!- dijo con vos alta y clara Draco a la vez que arrojaba el polvo al suelo  
  
Se vieron sumidos en un torbellino de colores.  
  
-Acá estamos- aseguró una vez que aparecieron en la chimenea.  
  
-Si......... ¿Me seguiste alguna vez?- preguntó confundido el chico de ojos verdes.  
  
-No, hace mucho, el último día que estuvimos en Hogwarts te oí decir esta dirección, y me pareció buena idea recordarla- explicó saliendo de la chimenea.  
  
-Y aún la recuerdas eh –rió Harry.  
  
En la sala donde se encontraban había bastante gente, y en su mayoría eran jóvenes que desde hacía poco vivían solos. Harry saludó a algunos, a quienes no les importó saber quién era el chico que lo acompañaba.  
  
-Oye, a que llego más rápido que tú- lo retó Draco  
  
-Ni lo pienses- aceptó Harry quien comenzó a correr hacia una de las escaleras, seguido por el rubio que ahora sabía hacia dónde debía ir. Draco tenía ahora más ventaja en velocidad pero no supo hacia dónde seguir al llegar a un piso que tenía tres pasillos. Harry tomó el de la izquierda y el otro lo siguió. Draco superó al moreno nuevamente, se paró en seco al ver el número 31 a su derecha, pero el piso estaba encerado, y acabó en el suelo.  
  
-Estúpidos zapatos de profesor –maldijo  
  
En ese momento llegó Harry que no tuvo tiempo de frenar al darse cuenta que su adversario se encontraba en el suelo, y allí terminó con el otro chico, encima de él. Luego de unos instantes los chicos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.  
  
-Oye, me estás aplastando –se quejó el rubio.  
  
-Uy, perdón, pensé que te gustaba  
  
-La verdad no  
  
-Que mal –dijo Harry haciendo voz decepcionada.  
  
-¡Quítate!  
  
-Está bien, no me regañes –dijo con voz de víctima, y luego se pusieron de pie.  
  
-Oye......... -dijo Draco mirando a Harry.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó confundido Harry -¿Acaso tengo algo pegado en el rostro?  
  
-Sí......... ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó preocupado el rubio señalándole la frente, acababa de notar el vendeja.  
  
-¡Ah! –recordó todo lo que le había sucedido en la tarde –Me golpeé con una puerta de vidrio que no vi.  
  
-Vaya que eres estúpido.  
  
Harry lo golpeó en el hombro riendo. La verdad no quería decirle lo de Eric, porque aceptaba que quizá había sido un poco inmaduro.  
  
-Pasa –lo invitó Harry al abrir la puerta.  
  
-Bonito lugar –admitió Draco al pasar.  
  
Harry dejó sus cosas en la mesa.  
  
-¡Qué buen póster! –gritó riendo mientras señalaba una figura que se encontraba en la pared.  
  
-Jejeje, si quieres te lo regalo, yo lo odio.  
  
-"Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió" –leyó Draco divertido –Vaya que si tienes autoestima alta.  
  
-Jajaja, no me molestes, me lo regaló una compañera y me obligó a enmarcarlo.  
  
Dile que me regale uno a mi, pero mejor si no tienes ropa en él.  
  
-¡Para qué quieres una foto si me tienes acá?  
  
-Buen punto.........  
  
-¿Quieres una cerveza?  
  
-Claro  
  
-Es con alcohol muggle  
  
-Mejor  
  
Harry caminó hasta la cocina y trajo dos vasos con cerveza.  
  
-Oye, mira esto –le dijo Draco entregándole una foto.  
  
Harry la miró y se quedó con la boca abierta  
  
-D......... de......... ¿De dónde la sacaste?  
  
-De mi maleta  
  
-Pe......... pero ¿Cómo la conseguiste? –preguntó Harry confundido y fascinado.  
  
-Una tarada de Ravenclaw me tomó fotos toda la noche, aunque supongo que me perdió de vista cuando fuimos a......... ya sabes, a esa sala.........  
  
-¿Puedo quedármela? –pidió con una sonrisa admirando la foto.  
  
-Claro, pero te costará un beso  
  
Harry sonrió y besó con ganas al muchacho que tenía enfrente. Luego de un rato Draco separó sus bocas y sonrió.  
  
-Oye, debo irme –dijo algo triste –mañana trabajo a la mañana, pero puedes venir a mi casa si quieres para almorzar.  
  
-Claro, ahí estaré  
  
Los dos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la puerta.  
  
-Nos vemos –saludó Harry  
  
Draco simplemente sonrió a modo de saludo y se perdió por el camino. El chico de cabellos negros entró y se sentó con la fotografía en las manos.  
  
**************  
  
-¡Apúrate, vuelas como un niño! – se burló Draco desde su escoba. Se encontraban los dos volando por arriva del bosque, haciendo carreras, el rubio llevaba la delantera. La escoba de Harry era más rápida, pero su dueño tenía algunos problemas. El día había comenzado fresco y nublado, pero al mediodía las nubes se habían alejado y el sol brillaba con fuerzas, y la ropa que Harry llevaba puesta parecía pesarle y sofocarlo por el calor.  
  
-¡Eso quisieras, ahora verás! –le gritó Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro sudoroso. Apretó los dientes y se empujó hacia delante. La Saeta de Fuego salió disparada como un misil hacia delante. Draco quedó varios metros atrás. Ya le faltaba muy poco para llegar al pino alto y viejo que era la meta.  
  
-¡Petrificus Totalus! –gritó una voz detrás de él, y al mismo tiempo todos sus músculos se tensaron y quedó suspendido en el aire, inmóvil. Una forma borrosa pasó a su lado y paró en seco al llegar al pino. -¡Draco Malfoy gana!  
  
Harry gruñó y se concentró para deshacer el hechizo. Cuando esto sucedió, velozmente voló hacia donde se encontraba el rubio con rostro triunfante.  
  
-¡Nunca cambias! ¡Eres un tramposo! –le dijo con fingido enfado y cuando llegó hasta donde el otro chico se encontraba lo golpeó con su escoba y los dos comenzaron a caer con velocidad.  
  
A un metro del suelo ambos muchachos frenaron de golpe. Draco miraba a Harry sonriendo, sentado ahí en su escoba.  
  
-¡Tramposo! –le dijo Harry y lo empujó de la escoba. El rubio cayó en un charco de lodo, del que le costó un rato salirse ya que se resbalaba cada vez que intentaba pararse, mientras Harry se reía a carcajadas sosteniéndose el estómago con ambas manos.  
  
-¡Me las pagarás Potter! –le gritó y se abalanzó sobre él, pero el chico de ojos verdes fue más rápido y echó a correr, seguido del chico de ojos grises. Los dos corrían por el bosque como dos niños, persiguiéndose entre los árboles.  
  
En un pequeño claro donde se filtraban algunos rayos de sol Harry paró de correr ya que el calor lo agobiaba y se volteó para ver a su perseguidor.  
  
-Quédate donde estás –le ordenó Draco  
  
-¿Y crees que lo haré? –se burló Harry retrocediendo unos pasos.  
  
-Si no eres estúpido lo harás –le aconsejó el rubio adelantándose.  
  
-No te adelantes o volveré a correr  
  
Draco sonrió y adelantó cuatro pasos quedando a menos de un metro de su chico. Harry retrocedió tres pasos y estaba dispuesto a dar el cuarto pero no encontró suelo para apoyar su pie y cayó de espaldas. Se oyó ruido de agua y un grito cortado del chico, luego unas carcajadas del rubio.  
  
-Jajajaja, eres un idiota Harry –le dijo Draco entregándole una mano para que se pudiera parar. Harry la tomó y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas. En unos segundos los dos se encontraban sentados en una laguna al pie de una pequeña cascada que caía por unas rocas.  
  
-Y tú eres un gran idiota – le dijo Harry al chico que se encontraba tan empapado como él a su lado. Los dos rieron con ganas, y luego callaron. Sólo se oía el sonido del agua cayendo, algunos pájaros, el viento entre las rocas y los árboles. Draco tomó entre sus manos el rostro del moreno y se miraron durante interminables instantes. Luego se unieron en un beso que no tenía prisa, ya que tenían todo el tiempo para ellos, y todo el bosque en su inmensidad.  
  
Otras manos comenzaron a acariciar rubios cabellos de la nuca, mientras Draco besaba el cuello de Harry. Este último se separó unos instantes para quitarse su camisa empapada y luego quitó la de su chico, y comenzó a besarle el pecho con pasión. Draco lo dejaba, dócil, mientras se quitaba sus pantalones para luego arrojarlos a la orilla, junto con los de su amante. Los dos se encontraban totalmente desnudos, besándose en el agua bajo la quietud de las sombras frescas que los cubrían.  
  
Harry se sentó en una roca que sobresalía un poco del agua y Draco de pie se agachó un poco hasta que su cabeza quedó a la altura de la entrepierna del moreno y la rodeó con sus labios húmedos por el agua pero aún así cálidos. El chico que se encontraba sentado gimió largamente, mientras el otro besaba su pene como si fuera su único sentido de vida. Luego de un rato esto pareció cansarle y subió para encontrarse con los labios que tan bien conocía. Las manos de Harry se encontraban acariciando su perfecta espalda y luego descendieron hasta su firme trasero y un par de dedos se introdujeron en él, mientras seguían besándose. Luego de un rato los intrusos salieron, y Draco se sentó en la falda de Harry, de frente y con las piernas abiertas.  
  
Un quejido de placer se escapó de sus labios al sentir la cabeza del miembro de su amante en su entrada. Apretó los dientes y fue acomodándose lentamente hasta llegar hasta abajo. Suspiró de placer, y luego comenzó a moverse hacia arriva y hacia abajo sujetándose con ambas manos de los hombros de Harry, quién se deleitaba al ver a Draco subiendo y bajando, con los dientes mordiendo su labio inferior, las cejas fruncidas por el placer, la cabeza echada levemente hacia atrás, y su miembro frotándose contra su abdomen. Luego de unos instantes agitados el rubio comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, ya cerca de venirse, y Harry lo ayudó moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo que su amante. Al poco tiempo Draco abrió los ojos y los dos se miraron profundamente, y así se vinieron juntos, cada uno mirando dentro de los ojos del otro, perdiéndose en la mirada que tenía el de enfrente.  
  
Salieron del agua después de unos minutos. Ahora más frescos. Se vistieron, Harry se colocó sólo el pantalón. Caminaron hasta el lugar donde habían dejado las escobas, y a unos metros se encontraban sus cosas. Se tendieron en el césped fresco a la sombra de un árbol. Allí comieron algunos sándwichs y tomaron jugo fresco de calabaza.  
  
Hablaron sobre muchas cosas. Sobre la vida, sobre sus pasados, sobre las peleas que tenían cuando iban a Hogwarts. Hablaron hasta cansarse. Ahora se encontraban acostados de costado, mirándose. No decían ninguna palabra, no necesitaban hacerlo, el silencio no era tenso sino era cómodo, cómplice, se sentían los dos muy bien.  
  
-Harry......... -habló por fin Draco  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Creo que han vuelto las nubes......... -fue lo que dijo  
  
Harry frunció las cejas sin entender y miró el cielo. El cielo se encontraba despejado, con algunas pequeñas nubes blancas, que se movían rápidamente, parecía como si hubiera mucho viento para que se movieran con esa rapidez, pero estaba todo muy calmo. Miró con más atención y notó que las nubes comenzaron a unirse formando algo, luego de unos segundos pudo leer las frases que se habían formado. Decía: "Me siento en las nubes cuando estoy contigo".  
  
Harry sonrió tontamente. Era obvio que eso era obra de Draco. Unos años atrás se hubiera reído a carcajadas si Draco Malfoy hubiera hecho algo así, pero ahora le pareció divino. Lo miró, él sonreía. Era una sonrisa que nunca le había visto, no era pícara, ni sarcástica, no era de diversión, era pequeña sonrisa de felicidad con algo de timidez. Le pareció adorable ver al rubio sonriendo de esa manera y riendo lo besó.  
  
-Dra......... Draco, eres lo mejor –le dijo entre besos.  
  
*********  
  
Draco cerró la puerta. Y entró en la casa con una sonrisa en el rostro. Realmente se sentía a gusto con Harry, nadie lo había hecho sentir tan bien. Bueno en realidad había una persona: Blaise Zabini. Pero ahora se encontraba muy lejos de él. Mientras pensaba oyó un ruido metálico en el suelo. Las llaves se habían caído. Se agachó para recogerlas y vio algo blanco detrás del sofá. Estiró el brazo para alcanzar un papel que se encontraba ahí escondido. Cuando se paró se dio cuenta que era una carta. Se había olvidado de ella, ese día estaba muy apurado y algo molesto con la chica del correo que quiso coquetearle, que había arrojado el sobre por ahí sin prestarle atención.  
  
Leyó la dirección de donde provenía y se asombró al ver que venía de Italia, la había enviado Blaise. Hacía más de un año que no sabía casi nada de él, casi lo había olvidado en este último tiempo. Sostenía el sobre con los ojos bien abiertos y no atinó ni siquiera a abrirlo. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para entrar en razón y abrió el sobre. Sacó de adentro un pergamino color gris como siempre usaba Blaise. La carta decía lo siguiente en letras verde esmeralda:  
  
"Draco:"  
  
"Espero que no me hayas olvidado. ¿Cómo anda todo por allá? Acá hace mucho calor, y hay muchos muggles. Tengo mucho trabajo, pero el curso es interesante. Acá está todo bien, pero siento que algo me hace falta......... Creo que no es necesario que te diga que eres tú. Me haces falta Draco, realmente te extraño. En Hogwarts era todo mucho más fácil, nos veíamos siempre, dormíamos en el mismo cuarto (a veces en la misma cama). Espero que no me hayas reemplazado por nadie. ¿Cómo andan las cosas con ese tal Eric? Nunca me cayó bien ese tipo."  
  
"Ojalá me recuerdes tanto como yo te recuerdo a ti. ¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí? Pues......... sí, iré por allá. Sé que dije que iría a fin de año. Pero extraño mucho Hogsmeade, así que puedes esperarme para la semana que viene. Conseguí que alguien me vendiera polvos flu, que escasean mucho aquí así que no tendré inconvenientes en ir, probablemente esté allá el lunes."  
  
"Hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarte, por suerte falta poco para que nos veamos de nuevo, no sabes las ganas incontrolables que tengo de abrazarte y besarte y mirar tus ojos y admirarte en toda tu perfección. Sé que te lo dije muy pocas veces, y es que me cuesta mucho decirlo, me siento algo estúpido, pero te lo diré ahora y te lo diré cuando nos veamos: te amo. Uy listo, ya lo dije. Bueno, no sé qué más decirte, soy malo para escribir cartas, te extraño, nos vemos." "Blaise"  
  
"P.S: Te mando algunas fotos en la carta"  
  
"P.S2: De nada sirve llorar, mejor fumar y esperar, te extraño......... ** ¿Recuerdas esa canción? Espero que sí, siempre que escucho música te recuerdo"  
  
****  
  
Draco se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior. No sabía qué pensar. Ahora recordaba a Blaise, y se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba también. Se sentía completamente confundido. Quería mucho a Harry, se sentía demasiado a gusto cuando estaba con él. ¿Lo amaba? Eso le había dicho el día anterior. Pero ahora se sentía tan confundido. Había estado muy involucrado emocionalmente con Blaise. Le costaba pensar con claridad. Miró las fotos que se encontraban en el sobre. La sonrisa de Zabini se quedó enterrada en su mente, casi podía oír su sonora risa sonando en su cabeza. Se sintió mareado y le dolía mucho la cabeza.  
  
************  
  
Harry se encontraba revolviendo su guardarropa. Hermione llegaría en cualquier momento y él todavía no se había vestido. Mientras buscaba entre los pantalones sonó la puerta de la sala.  
  
-¡Ahí voy! –gritó. Miró de nuevo la ropa y como aún no tenía ni siquiera ropa interior optó por colgarse la toalla con la que había salido del baño a la cintura.  
  
La puerta sonó nuevamente. Su amiga no era una de las personas más pacientes que digamos.  
  
-Hola Hermione, ¿cómo andas? –le preguntó haciéndola pasar.  
  
-Hola Harry –lo saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla –¿Aún no te cambias?  
  
-Jeje, no aún no, es que no sabía qué ponerme –explicó observando la ropa de su amiga.  
  
-Ponte cualquier cosa, sólo iremos por ahí, no importa cómo vayas vestido  
  
-Oye......... ¿te planchaste el pelo?  
  
-Ah, lo notaste, no, usé una poción, ¿me queda bien?  
  
-Estás matadora  
  
-Jeje, mejor ve a cambiarte  
  
-Ok, me pondré lo primero que encuentre –aseguró y caminó hacia su habitación nuevamente. Se puso ropa interior y unos jeans gastados. Buscó entre sus camisas, la mayoría estaban arrugadas y amontonadas en un rincón, entonces optó por ponerse una remera (N/A: playera, no sé cómo le dicen) negra de The Ramones y arriva una chaqueta de jean, ya que había refrescado después del mediodía.  
  
-¿Listo? –preguntó la chica que se había sentado cómodamente en un sillón.  
  
-Sí, bamos.  
  
Caminaron unas cuadras bajo la poca luz del sol que quedaba.  
  
-¿Y Ron? –preguntó como siempre Harry. Hacía casi un mes que no veía a su amigo, sólo unas cartas y noticias por parte de otros amigos.  
  
-Ronnie fue a un cumpleaños –le contó – Ah, quería saber algo sobre tu trabajo. ¿Sabes? Lo echaron de Honeydukes.........  
  
-Jajajaja, si me imagino por qué –dijo Harry divertido, a Hermione no le hizo mucha gracia su comentario pero igual rió –Sería genial que Ron trabajara conmigo, le preguntaré a mi jefe si hay algún puesto que él pueda ocupar.  
  
-Gracias Harry  
  
-De nada Herm. Oye, ¿y están viviendo juntos?  
  
-Si la semana pasada él se mudó, estoy intentando adaptarme a su desorden  
  
-Hmmm una tarea algo difícil.........  
  
-Oye ¿y tú cómo andás en el amor?  
  
Harry iba mascando chicle y se ahogó con su propia saliva frente a esta pregunta.  
  
-¿Ninguna otra chica después de Nancy? –preguntó  
  
-N......... No.........  
  
-Genial –dijo interrumpiéndolo –Tengo una amiga para presentarte, ¡es igual a ti no sabes cuánto! A ella su novio lo engañó también, hace poco y......... -Hermione cayó de repente. Su amigo tenía una expresión repentina de incomodidad e inquietud –Oye......... ¿me estás escuchando? Mejor júzgala cuando la veas, simplemente sal alguna vez con ella, ya verás que te caerá muy bien, es muy buena persona y.........  
  
-Hermione......... -habló Harry parándose en seco y mirando seriamente a los ojos castaños de su amiga que había dejado de caminar unos pasos más adelante –No saldré con tu amiga......... lo siento.........  
  
-¡Oh Harry! –se quejó –Todavía ni la has visto, además deberías distraerte un poco y un chico como tú no debería estar solo.........  
  
-Es que......... yo.........  
  
-¿Tú qué? –insistió ella intentando captar su mirada  
  
-No estoy solo –dijo al fin  
  
-¿Cómo? ¡Entonces sí estás saliendo con alguien! ¡Qué bueno! Pero no me lo habías dicho, sí que eres malo ¿eh? ¿Cómo se llama ella? ¿Cómo es? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¡Dime! –comenzó a gritar histérica y emocionada.  
  
Harry abrió la boca, pero las palabras se confundieron en su garganta, había dejado de respirar y no produjo ningún sonido.  
  
-¡Anda, dime! ¿Qué sucede? ¿La conozco? ¿Es eso?  
  
Como respuesta obtuvo un pequeño asentimiento de parte del chico, que acababa de sentarse en un banco.  
  
-¿Quién es ella? –volvió a preguntar, esta vez sentada a su lado y un poco más calmada.  
  
-No es ella......... -respondió mirando el piso y apretando los puños, en un susurro casi inaudible.  
  
-¿Qué? No te escuché.........  
  
-Que no es ella –repitió, esta vez elevando el volumen.  
  
-¿Qué no es quién? –quiso saber confundida la chica  
  
-Quiero decir que no es ella, es él, no estoy solo, estoy saliendo con un hombre Hermione, soy gay, ¿entiendes? –explicó algo molesto.  
  
La chica de cabellos castaños lo miró largamente, intentando interpretar casa una de las palabras que acababa de oír, intentando deducir la gravedad de la situación, intentando escoger las palabras que diría.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo? –atinó a decir luego de un silencio algo incómodo para los dos. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.  
  
-¿Recuerdas el baile de disfraces? Tú me preguntaste desde cuándo me besaba con hombres, porque me habías visto besar a un chico en la pista de baile. ¿Recuerdas al chico? –le preguntó con una extraña expresión de nervios. Su amiga lo miraba confundida. Harry echó a reír. Quizás por los nervios, quizás por diversión.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre?  
  
-Es que no recuerdas nada, estabas muy borracha esa noche, besaste a medio colegio  
  
-¡Eso no es.........! –pero se calló, sabía que era verdad -¿No se supone que estábamos hablando serio?  
  
-Si.........  
  
-¿Quién es el chico? –preguntó tomando a Harry por sorpresa, y su expresión se tornó más grave.  
  
-Oh, créeme no querrás saber –le dijo en voz baja retorciendo la tela de sus jeans.  
  
-Oh, créeme que sí- insistió su amiga.  
  
Harry la miró a los ojos, y ella pudo leer en esos ojos verdes toda la desesperación de su amigo, y comprendió que no era fácil para él. Lo abrazó sin pensarlo más de dos veces, lo abrazó con fuerza durante varios minutos. Luego se separó un poco de él y le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo miró sonriendo.  
  
-Oye, no me importa si es hombre o mujer, yo sólo quiero que seas feliz porque eso que te hizo esa otra zorra no tiene perdón, tampoco me importa quién sea él, sólo espero que hayas elegido bien, que sea alguien que te quiera y que te merezca de verdad, tienes mi apoyo, y lo sabes –luego de decirle estas palabras lo besó en la mejilla.  
  
-Sólo espero que no te pongas como loca.........  
  
-¡Yo no sería capas de..........!  
  
-Draco Malfoy es mi novio –la interrumpió Harry, con voz decidida.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
**********************  
  
N/A: Ojalá les haya gustado, y me dejen más reviews que en el otro capítulo ¬¬. Es que me pareció que no les gustó mucho, ¿eh? Ya sé que es feo leer un capítulo al mes el siguiente, a los cinco meses el otro, lo sé, es feo, no? Perdón, ojalá no se hayan olvidado de esta historia y la sigan leyendo, yo siempre sigo aquí ^^  
  
"Y sigo así no te voy a dejar......... no te dejaré! No te dejaré! No te dejaré! Y no te dejaré! Y no te dejaré eeee!! Y no te dejaré no no no no no no! Y no te dejaré uouo!" (dedicada esta parte de la canción de Flema "no te dejaré" a mi fic jejejeje n_nU 


	8. Capítulo Octavo

N/A: Hola! Cómo va? Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Ojalá les guste este también. Voy a escribir las respuestas a sus reviews a continuación, gracias a quienes los mandaron n_n. Ah me gustaría que me recomendaran buenos H/D para leer, porque hace muchísimo que no leo nada y estoy algo desactualizada, me gustaría saber cuáles son los mejores del momento.  
  
Paola: Pues que bueno que te guste la historia, ya verás lo que pasará cuando llegue Blaise, todavía queda más Baile de Disfraces por leer.  
  
Amaly_Malfoy: Jeje, tranquila nadie te va a matar por decir eso, y mucho menos cambiaré el final de la historia por tu comentario. Eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen y los iguales se repelen me gusta mucho, en realidad es la gracia que tiene el H/D, por eso me gusta leerlo y escribirlo, así que espero que esto te diga como va a quedar todo. Tienes razón con eso de que ya les di muchos problemas, creo que les daré otros más jeje, pero no te preocupes el final no te decepcionará.  
  
Niky_Chan: Qué mala! Pobre Blaise!!!! O.o Jejeje, no sé por qué me gusta tanto. Lo siento, pero le haré las cosas un poco más difíciles a Draquito.  
  
GaBrIeLa2: Hola loca! Tanto tiempo eh! Qué bueno a vos también te guste Blaise!!! Es que es tan divino!!! Me gustaría escribir un fic sobre él para darle más vida, porque pocas personas lo hacen. Yo me lo imagino no tan alto como Draco, con muy buen físico, la piel no tan clara, ojos muy negros que queman con intensidad, pelo rojo oscuro y liso, vos como lo imaginás? Ah, una pregunta, por qué GaBrIeLa2?? Por qué el 2?? Porque según recuerdo antes no lo tenías. Bueno nos vemos! Que te guste este capítulo!!  
  
Gala_Snape: No te preocupes, el rubiecito hermoso no va a cagar nada. Jeje, y sí, obviamente la reacción de Ron será peor que la de Hermione.  
  
DI-MALFOY: Jeje, sí, Harry va a estar un poco celoso, y va a sufrir también, pero todo saldrá bien después. Ojalá te guste este capitulo, y espero no haber tardado tanto en terminarlo.  
  
|Baile de Disfraces|  
  
*Capítulo Octavo* "Sé que vos me amás, sabés que yo te amo, mi amor por vos es único......... pero no es mi único amor........."- ATTAQUE 77  
  
Hubieron unos incómodos minutos en los que sólo se oían los ruidos de la calle, una respiración un poco agitada de Harry y unos sonidos extraños que salían de la garganta de Hermione, las palabras se cruzaban ahí pero no atinaban a salir. La chica estaba segura de lo que había oído, no quería ser pesada y volver a preguntar, no lo necesitaba. Había escuchado perfectamente, pero no quería aceptarlo. Ya de por sí era una sorpresa lo que Harry había confesado sobre su sexualidad unos instantes antes, y ahora esto era demasiado.  
  
-¿¿Malfoy?? No.........Harry, pero, no comprendo.........  
  
-No necesitas comprender, te entiendo, yo tampoco lo comprendía –aseguró mirando sus zapatillas.  
  
-¿Pero es serio?  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
-Es que.........no puedo creer que olvidaras que Draco Malfoy nos hizo la vida imposible siempre que pudo, no comprendo qué ve alguien como tú, Harry, en alguien tan desagradable, vengativo, hipócrita, insensible.........-Harry la miró preveniéndola y ella cayó.  
  
-Claro que no he olvidado todo lo que él nos hizo, pero he aprendido a perdonar todas esas cosas, porque sé que el Draco Malfoy que conocimos nosotros en Hogwarts nunca existió, fue una imagen tan falsa y creada por Licius, que me cuesta creer que la persona que conocí es la misma de hace unos años atrás –Harry hablaba con un tono suave, que sólo usaba cuando hablaba con completa seriedad, seguridad y honestidad.  
  
-Vaya, lo dices en serio, lo sé por tu tono de voz y porque te conozco lo suficiente. No sé si estás totalmente seguro, espero que lo estés, pero si sabes lo que haces y eso te hace feliz......... -hizo una pausa y dio un largo suspiro –Yo te apoyo Harry  
  
El chico levantó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa comprensiva de Hermione. La abrazó torpemente, pero con fuerza. Estuvieron así abrazados incontables minutos. Y luego se separaron unos centímetros y Harry tomó el rostro de su amiga entre las manos y la miró a los ojos unos instantes, luego lo atrajo hacia el suyo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, con ternura.  
  
-Gracias Herm, yo sabía que me ibas a saber entender, eres lo mejor –le dijo dándole la mano para ayudarla a parar.  
  
-Lo soy gracias a ti Harry  
  
-Ven, vamos a tomar algo, está haciendo frío –la invitó  
  
-Es verdad, vamos al Caldero Chorreante  
  
Luego se fueron caminando cada uno con un brazo sobre el hombro del otro.  
  
********  
  
Draco se encontraba sentado en un sillón con la mirada perdida, pensativo, con el rostro apoyado en una mano y un dedo estiraba su ceja hacia arriva. No oyó cuando golpearon la puerta, ni tampoco los pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo.  
  
-Hola Draco –lo saludó una voz masculina, y una mano se colocó sobre su hombro. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse, y que un pequeño grito saliera de su garganta.  
  
-¡Mierda! ¡Me asustaste Eric! –le dijo algo molesto, ante las risitas del otro chico  
  
-Lo siento, no pretendía hacerlo –se disculpó –Oye, te pasa algo, ¿verdad?  
  
Draco lo miró y se sentó derecho.  
  
-Sí, sé que algo te molesta, te conozco  
  
-Blaise viene a visitarme –le dijo, confiando casi sin pensarlo en su amigo.  
  
-¿Y eso no lo sabías ya?  
  
-Sí, pero......... viene el lunes  
  
-Uh........., ya veo ¿y te preocupa Harry? ¿No es así?  
  
Draco asintió.  
  
-No pensaba que ese tipo iba a sentarme tan bien, ahora no sé que hacer, porque Blaise es.........distinto, quiero decir no puedo olvidarme de él así como así  
  
-Oye, debo decirte algo sobre Harry  
  
El rubio miró al otro muchacho con interés.  
  
-Ayer lo encontré en la biblioteca, estaba sangrando y había perdido el conocimiento, lo llevé al cuarto, le curé la herida con unos hechizos y se la vendé, lo estuve cuidando hasta que despertó, pero cuando lo hizo comenzó a insultarme y a gritarme, estaba celoso, no sé Draco no me hace gracia que vaya así a mi biblioteca, me falte el respeto y además sea desagradecido  
  
-¡Mierda! ¡Le dije que no hiciera eso! –se quejó Draco disgustado pasándose una mano por los ojos, desperezándose.  
  
-Y hay más –siguió el chico –Estemmm –hizo una pausa pensando si era conveniente decirlo  
  
-¡Habla!  
  
-Pues, hoy fui al centro y vi a Harry sentado en un banco, estaba abrazando a una chica. Luego le tomó el rostro con las manos y comenzaron a besarse, después se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar abrazados hacia el Caldero Chorreante.........  
  
Draco se puso involuntariamente de pie.  
  
-¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó. Siempre había confiado en Eric, pero ahora sabía que también tenía mucha confianza en Harry y no podía creerse eso así como así.  
  
-¡Claro que lo estoy! Yo no te mentiría, y lo sabes  
  
-Sí, lo sé  
  
-¿Entonces por qué dudas?  
  
-Porque......... confío en Harry, necesito verlo yo mismo, ¿entiendes?  
  
-Como tú quieras, sólo espero que no reacciones tan mal cuando lo veas –le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro. Draco detesto profundamente esa mano, detestaba todo lo que lo rodeaba en ese momento, pero no sentía deseos de moverse. Sin darse cuenta se encontró mordiéndose el labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño, y unos sonidos que sonaban como una mezcla entre gruñidos y gemidos.  
  
-Anda, no te pongas mal –le dijo con suavidad Eric, atrayendo al rubio contra su pecho que se dejaba manejar dócilmente. –Tú sabías que no debías involucrarte emocionalmente con nadie.........  
  
Draco se aferró al muchacho que tenía enfrente suyo y colocó su cabeza en su pecho, ya que el otro era más alto que él. Eric le besó la frente tiernamente y el chico de menor estatura se agarró con mayor fuerza. Eric le besó la mejilla a ese rubio que lo sujetaba como un niño con fuerza, y luego recorrió un camino de pequeños besos hasta llegar al costado de su boca. Sin previo aviso Draco besó sus labios, y tomó con sus dientes la argolla plateada, tirando suavemente. Luego besó esa boca que lo estaba esperando, sus labios eran gruesos y suaves, besándolos descubrió que ese era un beso sin sentimientos. Cuando besaba a Harry un escalofrío recorría toda su espina dorsal, sus labios eran inundados por un hormigueo sensual y placentero, su mente quedaba totalmente en blanco sólo con la imagen de esos labios finos, carnosos y suaves, que lo hacían olvidar el tiempo y sumirse eternamente en la intensidad de ese beso.  
  
Separó su boca de la de Eric de inmediato. Lo miró con una disculpa en los ojos.  
  
-Lo.........siento pero.........yo no me arrepiento de lo que siento por Harry, él es mío y no lo voy a perder –le dijo al chico que aún se encontraba confundido. Tras decir esto salió corriendo hacia la puerta, sin siquiera llevar abrigo.  
  
No paró de correr hasta que llegó a los edificios. Allí miró la puerta sin saber qué haría exactamente, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Al entrar frenó a un chico de cabellos azules que llevaba puesta una remera que decía Cadena Perpetua, y tenia varias cadenas colgadas de su pantalón de jean rajado, no era difícil olvidar su aspecto luego de que Harry lo había saludado la primera vez que visitó el lugar.  
  
-Oye, ¿no sabes si Harry Potter está acá? –le preguntó impaciente.  
  
-Emmm........., sí lo vi subir hace un rato con una chica –le informó.  
  
Draco echó a correr por la prima escalera que encontró. Dobló por el pasillo que había tomado Harry la última vez que fueron, y paró en seco al leer el número 31. La puerta parecía encerada y limpia. Luego de recobrar el aliento e intentar calmarse un poco, levantó la mano para golpear y cuando esta estuvo a escasos centímetros de la madera algo lo detuvo. Eran lo sonidos que venían de adentro. Al principio había pensado que era un gato llorando. Eran.........eran GEMIDOS! Algo apagados, seguramente venían de alguna habitación dentro de ese apartamento, gemidos lujuriosos y de placer. Logró distinguir la voz de una mujer. No había atinado a hacer nada, simplemente se había quedado con la boca abierta a más no poder y si puño cerrado, detenido en el aire.  
  
Y fue cuando la voz de la mujer dijo algo que sonó como "Oh Harry" entre gemidos y jadeos, cuando finalmente reaccionó y dio un golpe tan grande a la puerta con su puño, que esta tembló y el número se desprendió y se dio vuelta. Al mismo tiempo dejó escapar un grito de ira y angustia a la vez, y luego echó a correr por el pasillo, con la garganta dolorida por aquél grito.  
  
No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía. Simplemente quería alejarse de allí, quería olvidar esos gemidos, y las imágenes que se habían cruzado por su mente de Harry en la cama con una chica. Corrió, cruzó pasillos y bajó escaleras. Llegó a un lugar con muy poca luz, en un pasillo donde ya no habían puertas, y habían varias cajas, unas vacías y otras llenas de herramientas o cosas de limpieza. Gritando pateó alguna de las cajas, intentando así descargar su furia. Y comenzó a darle puñetazos a la pared que le impedía seguir corriendo lejos de allí. ¿Cómo había podido Harry hacerle algo así? Él había confiado ciegamente como un niño. ¿Por qué había confiado? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de Harry Potter? Él no debía enamorarse, se traicionó a él mismo al abandonarse a ese sentimiento tan fuerte que sentía. Había sido tan fuerte ese sentimiento que no se había animado a retenerlo simplemente en su pecho, por miedo a enloquecer.  
  
Se dejó caer con los nudillos sangrando y la espalda contra esa pared, en ese rincón oscuro. Estaba perdido, no sabía hacia dónde ir. Así que decidió quedarse ahí. No le importó en realidad. No le importaba nada. Harry lo había traicionado. Todo lo bueno que había vivido junto a él había sido una mentira, o quizás para el moreno no fue en serio. Se sentía humillado al haberle dicho "te amo". Jamás le había dicho eso a nadie, quizás porque no lo había sentido con nadie. ¿O si? ¿Lo había sentido con Zabini? Él le había dicho que lo amaba en la carta. ¿Debía entregarse a Blaise de nuevo? ¿Debía volver a confiar después de lo que le había pasado esa noche? No se sentía listo para volver a confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en él mismo, así que dejó de preguntarse qué debía hacer. Tomó sus rodillas con sus brazos y las atrajo hacia sí. Sólo se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando porque pudo sentir el sabor salado de sus lágrimas en su boca. Estaba haciendo frío, pero él se sentía tan miserable y humillado que no lo notó, y tampoco notó cuando sus ojos se cerraron, irritados por las lágrimas.  
  
*******  
  
Unos pasos apresurados se oyeron venir por el pasillo. La gran despensa estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol que se colaban por una pequeña ventana. Había amanecido hacía una hora pero todavía hacía bastante frío y unas nubes que se acercaban del este prometían esconder el sol en cualquier momento. El muchacho caminó entre cajas esparcidas por el suelo, con su contenido desparramado. Barrió el lugar con la vista y lo vio, un pequeño bulto encogido contra la pared, en el suelo.  
  
-¡Draco! –gritó el chico al reconocer a la persona que se encontraba acurrucada ahí. -¿¡Draco estás bien!?  
  
Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, gimiendo, como si aquél sonido le produjera dolor.  
  
-¡Oh Draco! ¡Debes estar helado! –le dijo corriendo hacia él y rodeándolo con ambos brazos. Al rubio el calor de aquél cuerpo contra el suyo pareció reconfortarle como los mil demonios, y el sonido de esa voz le produjo alegría sólo por unos segundos.  
  
-¡Apártate de mí, desgraciado! –le gritó empujándolo con fuerza.  
  
-¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Primero te encuentro acá congelándote y luego me lo agradeces así.........  
  
Draco lo miraba con ira, apretando los dientes, sin atinar a decir nada. Fue cuando una mano se apoyó tiernamente en su hombro cuando reaccionó de nuevo.  
  
-¡No me toques! ¡Me das asco! –le gritó con odio, pero aún así seguía abrazando sus rodillas como un niño que necesitaba protección.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Qué te hicieron? –preguntó confundido. No estaba seguro de si el chico que tenía enfrente suyo lo reconocía.  
  
-¡Qué me hiciste sería la pregunta!  
  
-¿A que te refieres? –cada vez entendía menos –Anda, te llevaré a mi apartamento –le dijo tomándolo del brazo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.  
  
Draco se soltó con violencia, y se puso de pie.  
  
-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No pisaré tu apartamento ni aunque estuviera bajo Imperius!  
  
-Draco.........no entiendo........., necesito que me expliques.........por favor, ¿qué es lo que te ha sucedido? ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
-¡¿Crees que puedo encontrarme bien?! ¡Ya deja de jugar Potter! ¡Sé todo sobre tu asqueroso juego! No.........no puedo creerlo todavía ¡Cómo pude ser tan inocente para caer!  
  
-¿De qué juego hablas?  
  
-Oh.........tu juego, tú eres el experto deberías conocerlo, te nombraré los integrantes: tú, una perra, y una cama. ¿Quién es el perdedor? ¡Draco Malfoy!  
  
-¿Estás insinuando que yo.........  
  
-¡No! –lo interrumpió -¡Yo no soy el perdedor! ¡Tú sales perdiendo! ¡Me pierdes a mí!  
  
-¡Draco ya basta! ¿Estás drogado? ¡Si no me explicas ya mismo con claridad todo lo que has dicho te pondré bajo la maldición Imperius para obligarte a explicar!  
  
-Ya.........¡Deja de fingir Potter! ¡Deja de hablar como si no supieras nada! ¡No soy un estúpido!  
  
-¡Deja de gritarme Draco!  
  
-¡Soy Malfoy para ti! En realidad ya no importa, porque no volverás a dirigirme la palabra, y si lo hacés de todas maneras no te escucharé. Sé feliz con tu puta Potter, ojalá que ella pueda darte todo lo que yo no te di. Oh.........pensándolo mejor, no seas feliz nunca más, no después de lo que me hiciste que no tiene perdón, eres una rata, no mereces nada, ni siquiera mi odio.........  
  
Tras decir esas palabras se esfumó en el aire. Harry se encontraba con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, una clara expresión de total desconcierto. Luego de unos segundos, pudo sentir el dolor, como si recién en ese momento había llegado el puñal de las palabras del rubio a su carne. Realmente no había entendido nada. No logró entender de qué hablaba Draco. Quizás había tomado algo. Pensó que lo mejor sería ir a su casa, e intentar arreglar las cosas.  
  
Se Apareció en una esquina, donde comenzaba el barrio de Fôret Alley. Caminó pensativo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la última casa, la de Draco. Mejor dicho, caminó hasta llegar a donde debería encontrarse la casa de Draco. Había un terreno vacío, con hierbas y rocas en la tierra llena de musgo y hongos. Parecía como si fuera otro pedazo de bosque, y allí nunca hubiera habido una casa. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. En unos segundos Draco se había ido lejos, desapareciendo su casa, sin dejar ningún rastro, enfadado con él por algo que aún no llegaba a comprender.  
  
Se sentó en el piso, intentando pensar, pero se sintió perdido internamente, no comprendía nada de nada. Intentó sentirse confundido, o molesto, pero sólo sentía dolor, y ese sentimiento puro de saber que él no había hecho nada. Sabía que Draco no era el tipo de persona a la que fuera fácil darle explicaciones, además no sabía qué explicarle porque aún no tenía idea de qué le había echo a Draco como para disculparse. Fuera lo que fuera, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba al rubio de vuelta, necesitaba que todo estuviera bien nuevamente.  
  
Harry se sentó en una roca que sobresalía entre la hierva, donde debería encontrarse la sala de esa casa que había habido ahí. Miró el cielo, las nubes comenzaban a tapar al sol y una fina lluvia comenzaba a cubrir el suelo.  
  
"Siempre a mi lado sueños frustrados y yo me pregunto por qué te amo. Sólo el dolor me acerca a vos......... sólo veo cómo la lluvia apaga al sol"  
  
*********************  
  
N/A: Ya sé que este no es el final que habrían querido, pero ojalá el capítulo les haya gustado y tengan ganas de leer más. Dejen reviews si desean que las cosas no se terminen acá:P.  
  
Dark Spider Girl  
  
"Los grandes no saben ni hablar.........y siempre tienen la razón, podrían aprender a pensar......... y evitar tanto dolor laralarala laralarala, no quiero estar mal!" Canción Infantil- Cadena Perpetua. 


	9. Capítulo Noveno

N/A: Hola disculpen si me demoré en actualizar el capítulo anterior, es que no podría entrar a fanfiction.net......... como sea, ojalá esperaran este nuevo capítulo. Jejeje, según sus reviews habían algunas almas desesperadas por lo que pasó, no se preocupen, lean!. Ah por cierto, quería agradecerles por sus reviews, porque yo no puedo opinar sobre lo que escribo por mí misma, necesito la opinión de alguien más, para saber cómo voy y para cambiar o agregar cosas, y también porque me da gusto saber que les gusta lo que hago y me alienta para seguir.  
  
|BAILE DE DISFRACES|  
  
*Capítulo Noveno* "Tratemos de escucharnos más, no seamos tan ingenuos......... que así se pasa el tiempo!"  
  
La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, tanto que se vio obligado a internarse en el bosque. Intentó aparecerse en casa de Hermione, pero le costaba mucho concentrarse. Desistió de la idea y comenzó a caminar hacia la parada de autobuses próxima. La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre sus hombros, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando pasó la parada, siguió de largo y caminó alrededor de una hora hasta llegar a la casa de su amiga. Nadie le atendió tras golpear la puerta.  
  
-¡Hermione! –llamó con un grito que habría sonado lastimero, si no lo hubiera opacado el sonido de la lluvia, que era ensordecedor. Seguramente no había nadie en casa, su amiga debía estar trabajando, y su amigo buscando trabajo. Se sentó en el umbral de la puerta, donde el agua casi no lo tocaba, pero el frío lo cubría maliciosamente. Estuvo ahí sentado hasta el mediodía, cuando vio la figura de Ron aparecer por la esquina, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Hacía mucho que no te veía! ¡Qué bueno que estés acá! ¡Me devolvieron mi empleo en Honeydukes! –iba a seguir hablando cuando cayó de golpe.  
  
-Hola Ron -lo saludó Harry con un tono suave.  
  
-Oye........., no compartes mi felicidad ¿no es así? ¿Algo está mal? –le preguntó preocupado, acercándose a su amigo.  
  
-M.........me estoy helando –le dijo sonriendo.  
  
-¡Oh es cierto! ¡Ven, pasa! –lo invitó con una mano.  
  
Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro un fuego ardió en la chimenea. La sala era pequeña, habían muebles nuevos y muebles usados, traídos de la Madriguera o comprados en reventa. Ambos muchachos tomaron asiento en un sillón frente al fuego. El calor hizo que Harry recuperara un poco sus ánimos.  
  
-¿Cómo anda todo Harry? Hacía ya tiempo que no nos veíamos.........  
  
-Pues.........yo.........  
  
-¡Hola Ronnie! –saludó Hermione dando un portazo a la puerta. Estaba agitada, seguramente había corrido bajo la lluvia para llegar a su casa. -¡Harry, hola!  
  
-Hola Herm –saludó forzando una sonrisa.  
  
Su amiga notó la incomodidad de Harry, y también el brillo de sus ojos que decía que había algo que necesitaba decir.  
  
-Ron......... ¿podrías ir a buscar algo para beber? –le pidió.  
  
-Claro, prepararé esos tragos que me enseñaste la otra vez –dijo entusiasta y se fue caminando hacia la cocina.  
  
-Desde que nos mudamos a aquí ha tenido esa actitud obsesiva por las cosas muggles, como su padre, y más precisamente por la comida, obviamente. –comentó con una sonrisa para intentar quebrar la incomodidad del ambiente, y luego se sentó al lado de su amigo.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
-Oye, ¿qué es lo que sucede? –le preguntó colocando su mano en una pierna del chico.  
  
-Siempre te das cuenta cuando algo me pasa, más que una amiga y más que una hermana, eres como mi madre –le dijo sonriendo. –Oye.........hoy a la mañana bajé para comprar unas cosas y el tipo que limpia me dijo que había un chico en el galpón donde guardan las herramientas y cosas de limpiezas, me lo describió y supe que era Draco.  
  
-¿Qué hacía Draco allí? –preguntó Hermione en un impulso, pero luego dejó que su amigo continuara.  
  
-Fui hasta el galpón y vi a Draco, estaba dormido en un rincón, estaba helado. Cuando lo desperté comenzó a gritarme y a insultarme, primero pensé que acababa de despertar de una pesadilla y aún no me reconocía, pero luego descubrí que sabía que me estaba hablando a mí. Según lo poco que logré entender, él piensa que yo anoche estuve con una mujer en la cama, dice que oyó todo y que no necesitaba darle explicaciones, y me dijo que se había equivocado con respecto a mí y que nunca debió haberse enamorado, no sé Hermione, me dijo muchas cosas que no entendí. Y luego se apareció en otro lugar, yo me aparecí en su barrio pero su casa no estaba.........¡No estaba Hermione!  
  
-Draco Malfoy......... no sé realmente qué esperabas de él. Tú te mereces a alguien mejor, ahora que estás seguro de que te gustan los chicos.........deberías buscar a alguien que te merezca en realidad.........  
  
-Hermione tú no entiendes, el Draco Malfoy con el que pasé este último tiempo no era el que conocimos en Hogwarts  
  
-No sé no logro entenderlo aún.........  
  
-Yo estoy seguro de que Eric tiene algo que ver en esto.........  
  
-¿Quién es Eric, Harry? –quiso saber su amiga.  
  
-Es un bibliotecario, amigo de Draco, que tenía una historia con él, y estaba celoso de lo que había entre Draco y yo.........  
  
Harry habría seguido hablando pero el ruido de vidrios rotos tapo su voz, ambos muchachos se voltearon, y vieron al chico pelirrojo que los miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.  
  
-Tú......... TÚ.........- intentó decir algo, pero no estaba seguro de si quería hablar. Giró sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta de la sala.  
  
-Ron......... ¡Ron! –intentó pararlo la chica, pero su novio ya no se veía en la cuadra.  
  
-Hermione, yo.........lo siento, yo tengo la culpa, será mejor que me vaya –dijo sin mirarla a los ojos  
  
-¡No! –le frenó su amiga subiendo la voz. Luego suspiró y repitió más calmada –No te preocupes por Ron, de todas maneras iba a enterarse en algún momento, será mejor que lo dejemos tranquilo por un rato, luego volverá y gritará, luego no te hablará, y después vendrá diciendo que se portó como un tonto, sin pedir disculpas.........  
  
-Hermione tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo, necesito hacerlo en serio  
  
-Está bien, lo haré por ti. ¿Te molestaría llevarme a donde se encontraba la casa de Draco?  
  
-Claro  
  
*******  
  
-Aquí se encontraba ayer –le explicó a su amiga.  
  
-Hmmm, pudo haberse mudado y desapareció su casa, para que no quedaran rastros de que vivió aquí.........  
  
-No Herm imposible que haya hecho eso en unos diez segundos  
  
-Es verdad –se tomó la barbilla para pensar –Quizás usó un trasladador de objetos, y se fue a otro lugar con la casa.........  
  
-Es poco probable, porque hay que hechizar primero el trasladador, luego agregarle una poción para que sea posible transportar un objeto que no tenga vida y de enorme tamaño, yo vi a Draco esta mañana, vi cómo estaba, y no parecía en condiciones de hacer todo eso luego de aparecerse, congelado totalmente y en ese estado histérico que no le permitía ni pensar.........  
  
-Bueno.........perdoname pero no se me ocurre nada ahora –se disculpó Hermione.  
  
-No hay problema –le aseguró Harry sonriendo triste.  
  
-Deberías olvidarte, creo que eso será lo mejor –le aconsejó su amiga  
  
-¡No! Me siento como un estúpido, no sé si estar enojado porque Draco se enojó conmigo y me insultó por algo que no hice o estar triste porque lo quiero y él se ha ido enfadado conmigo por algo que ni conozco.  
  
-Hmmm, si es feo que te echen la culpa de algo que no hiciste, pero no sé que podemos hacer.  
  
-El lunes iré al curso en Durmstrang, quizás lo vea allá, sólo espero que él me escuche.........  
  
-Oblígalo a escucharte como puedas, algo se te va a ocurrir. Oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? –le preguntó con ganas de animarlo.  
  
-No, ¿por qué?  
  
-Porque......... esta tarde íbamos a ir con Ron a Londres a pasar la tarde, sin magia, en la ciudad muggle, ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros?  
  
-Hmmmm, no sé si Ron quiera, ¿viste cómo me miró? Y parecía que quería acusarme de algo, no sé Hermione.........  
  
-Intentaré hablar con él, te mandaré una lechuza para contarte qué pasó  
  
-Ok, gracias, yo ahora me iré a mi casa a comer algo y tengo algo de sueño.  
  
-Bueno, si necesitas algo pasas por mi casa, ¿si?  
  
-Claro, gracias por todo Herm, nos vemos  
  
-Cuidate, que andes bien  
  
-Chau  
  
*********  
  
-¡Hermione no puedo creer que no me lo dijeron antes! –se quejó Ron subiendo el volumen.  
  
-Sí, lo sé, perdóname, pero Harry me lo contó ayer y quizás estaba buscando el momento indicado para contarte a ti también, tenía miedo de cómo pudieras reaccionar, entiéndelo  
  
-¡¿Pero qué acaso ya no confía en mi?! ¡Fue corriendo a contarte a ti y aún ni siquiera había planeado hablar conmigo!  
  
-¿Ves cómo te pones? Por eso tenía miedo de decirte, estaba buscando la manera de decírtelo  
  
-¡¿Cómo querías que me pusiera?! ¡Acabo de darme cuenta que mi mejor amigo es......... es.........  
  
-Harry es gay Ron, acéptalo o no  
  
-¿¡Hace cuánto tiempo!? Quizás desde el primer día que lo conocí......... ¡Nunca nos lo dijo!  
  
-¡Ron! Esto es algo reciente, por eso aún está intentando entenderlo. Oye, además esto no cambia en nada la relación que tenemos con él, ¿o sí?  
  
-Pero......... no sé me sentiré incómodo estando con él de nuevo, no podré mirarlo como antes.........  
  
-¡O sí que podrás! ¡No sé por qué le das tantas vueltas! ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que él se enamore de ti o algo parecido? ¡Eso es realmente estúpido! Es como si yo hubiera temido ser su amiga todo este tiempo por miedo a gustarle a Harry. ¡Lo que en verdad debería preocuparte sería el echo de que nuestro amigo este tiempo no sólo fue gay, ¡sino que también estuvo saliendo con Draco Malfoy! –luego de terminar de pronunciar la última letra se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y abrió muy grandes los ojos. No podía creer que acababa de decir eso, se suponía que no debía decirlo aún. Miró detenidamente el rostro de su novio, que tenía una expresión extraña, parecía estar procesando la información que había entrado a su cerebro unos instantes antes.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! –fue lo primero que dijo, y se puso velozmente de pie, mirando a la chica que se encontraba tendida en la cama mirándolo suplicante.  
  
-Hmmm, pues.........no se supone que debía contarte esto tan pronto.........pero, si es verdad lo que acabas de escuchar.........  
  
-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Harry se volvió completamente loco! ¡Y tu también! –la acusó mirándola con desprecio -¡Eres como una especie de cómplice de......... todo eso! ¡Qué asco! ¡Y esto no es repentino, estoy seguro! Seguramente viene desde años atrás, todo a nuestras espaldas......... ¿nuestras? ¡Seguro tú lo supiste desde el primer día! ¡No puedo creerlo, Harry! ¡Me siento.........me siento traicionado! ¡Mientras yo estaba enfadado por algún comentario hiriente de Malfoy, mi mejor amigo se estaba acostando con él! –sus ojos parecían no mirar a ninguna parte, como imaginando todo lo que salía sin pensar antes de su boca- ¡Después de todo lo que nos hizo Malfoy! Seguramente todo era una completa actuación, para no levantar sospechas, todo lo que ese cretino nos hizo fue planeado por Harry.........  
  
-¡Ron ya basta! ¡Deja de hablar estupideces y de crear una historia nueva! ¡Harry nunca te haría eso! Ahora estás muy alterado como para pensarlo, pero lo sabes. En Hogwarts nuestro amigo odiaba tanto a Draco Malfoy como lo hacíamos nosotros. Todo este asunto comenzó hace poco, Harry me habló sobre que Malfoy había cambiado o algo así, que no era el mismo.........  
  
-¡¿Qué no es el mismo?! ¡Mi mejor amigo es un estúpido! –gritó agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos y sentándose nuevamente en la cama  
  
-¡No, tú lo eres! ¡Si dejaras atrás todos esos pensamientos homofóbicos y trataras abrir un poco la mente para entender a tu mejor amigo.........  
  
-¡A la mierda con mi homofobia, Hermione! ¿Acaso puedes entender tú a nuestro amigo? ¡Es su vida si quiere acostarse con un hombre, yo no soy nadie para meterme en eso, pero ya a que sea Draco Malfoy......... me parece que es asunto mío también, porque no quiero verlo sufrir luego por algo que ese maldito desgraciado le hizo......... ¡Como ahora! Creo que.........eso que te estaba contando, era algo que le había hecho, ¿no es así?  
  
-¿En verdad no te importa que Harry sea gay? –le preguntó la chica  
  
Ron suspiró.  
  
-No, eso que me dijiste sobre Malfoy, fue tan desagradable y chocante que.........me obligó a superar lo anterior para poder entender esto ahora.  
  
Hermione se acercó a su novio y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.  
  
-Oye......... eso que dijiste fue muy maduro, demostraste que en verdad quieres a Harry, y que te importa, y que puedes aceptarlo sea como sea –le dijo sonriendo  
  
*******  
  
Era domingo, Harry, Hermione y Ron se encontraban en un autobús viajando hacia Fôret Alley. El sábado habían pasado la tarde en Londres, y a la noche fueron a un bar llamado "La leona", que era un lugar pequeño pero con buen ambiente, había sido inaugurado el año pasado por Coleen y Ginny, la mayoría de las personas que lo visitaban eran estudiantes graduados de Hogwarts, que habían estado en Gryffindor, o estudiantes que visitaban la ciudad. Allí encontraron varios viejos amigos y conocidos. En el paseo por Londres, el ambiente había sido algo incómodo. Harry no hablaba mucho porque se sentía avergonzado o culpable, y Ron le echaba miradas de reojo. Luego de un rato el pelirrojo había roto con el hielo comenzando una incesante charla como siempre lo hacía, y en todo momento intentó demostrarle a su amigo que no estaba enfadado, y que nada había cambiado. Ya después de unas horas eras los tres mismos de siempre. Ya en el bar luego de saludar a todos y tomar algunos tragos, habían ido a sentarse lejos de la multitud y habían estado platicando, Ron había echo lo posible en todo momento de no perder la calma, y no había interrumpido en ningún momento lo que su amigo le contaba. Luego de aclarar varias cosas, quedaron nuevamente como los dos mejores amigos que siempre habían sido. Y allí, en el autobús, Harry se sentía feliz.  
  
Hermione y Ron le habían prometido ayudarlo a encontrar a Draco. Ron aún no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la relación que tenían, pero aún así hacía eso sólo por Harry. Al llegar caminaron unas cuadras y Harry les señaló hacia el final.  
  
-Es por allá, donde termina el barrio  
  
-¿Es en donde están los árboles? –preguntó Ron cuando llegaron.  
  
-No, en ese espacio vacío de allí, que aún así parece el suelo del bosque, como si nunca hubiera habido allí una casa  
  
-Raro lugar para que lo habite un Malfoy –comentó el pelirrojo, y su voz sonó con algo de desprecio, su novia le dio un codazo.  
  
-¿Plantó árboles para disimular que faltaba su casa? -quiso saber Ron, tapando lo que había dicho anteriormente.  
  
-¿Eh? –Harry parecía confundido.  
  
-No Ron, no es allá, allá comienza el bosque, mira la última casa, al lado hay un lugar vacío que está cubierto por hierva y rocas, antes allí estaba la casa de Malfoy  
  
El chico más alto miraba con expresión de desconcierto el lugar vacío, como si no hubiera entendido lo que su chica acababa de explicarle.  
  
-¿Allí? – preguntó señalando un diminuto espacio de un metro y algo luego del espacio y antes de llegar a los árboles.  
  
-Uh, si que eres estúpido, bebé –se quejó Hermione algo cansada ya. Caminó unos pasos al frente y señaló el lugar exacto, para que no quedara ninguna duda. Pero alguna debió de quedar.  
  
-¡Hermione no me trates como idiota! ¡Y ahí hay una casa! –se quejó cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-No Ron......... se supone que lo.........  
  
-¡Ron! –interrumpió Hermione a Harry -¿Tú si ves una casa allí?  
  
El chico parecía confundido.  
  
-Si.........  
  
-¿Seguro Ron? –Harry tampoco entendía.  
  
-¡Lo tengo! ¡Sé qué es lo que hizo Malfoy para desaparecer la casa! –anunció entusiasmada la chica.  
  
-¿Qué hizo? –preguntó Harry luego de unos instantes.  
  
-Pues.........hay un hechizo algo poderoso, que requiere de un conjuro y una poción, no recuerdo ahora el nombre, pero es el mismo que usan en el Caldero Chorreante((****))  
  
-¿Eh? No entiendo.  
  
-Pues......... verás, el hechizo que usan allí es para impedir que los muggles vean la entrada, o no vean el lugar como es en realidad. Si una persona tiene una sola gota de sangre mágica, es inmune al hechizo. Hay otros que sólo son inmunes a personas de sangre pura, ese es el que Draco utilizó si no me equivoco, porque Ron puede verla y nosotros dos no, ¿entiendes?  
  
-Hmmm sí, más o menos......... ¿pero si necesita de un conjuro y una poción cómo hizo Draco para hacerlo todo en unos pocos segundos?  
  
Hermione pareció dudar un rato ante esta pregunta, pensó unos instantes.  
  
-El hechizo podía ser preparado y luego guardar una palabra para hacerlo funcionar, quizás en esos pocos instantes que Draco se apareció aquí no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor.  
  
-Qué inteligente es mi chica –la elogió Ron sonriendo.  
  
-Oye Hermione tienes razón, eres brillante –le dijo sonriendo -¿Hay alguna manera de revertir el hechizo?  
  
-Lamentablemente no, sólo puede hacerlo la persona que lo realizó, pero aún así sabes que puedes mandarle una lechuza, o quizás hasta verlo en Durmstrang, quizás mañana esté más tranquilo, y pueda escucharte, quizás lo del hechizo fue porque necesitaba estar solo en ese momento  
  
-Tienes razón, muchas gracias de todas formas –le agradeció sonriendo a su amiga.  
  
-Oye, ¿y por qué no intentas hablar ahora mismo? –sugirió Ron, yo golpeo la puerta y tú te quedas sólo aquí, ahora que sabemos que la casa está  
  
-Hmmm, supongo que tienes razón –dijo Harry luego de dudarlo unos instantes.  
  
Ron se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó. Luego tomó a su novia de la mano y los dos se alejaron lo suficiente, como para no escuchar si hablaban, y para no ser vistos tampoco.  
  
Ron había golpeado varias veces antes de irse. No había habido respuesta aún. Harry extendió la mano intentando encontrar una puerta invisible, pero por más que caminara hasta donde debía estar el centro de la casa, no notaría nada. Esperó unos largos instantes. Nadie había salido.  
  
-¡Draco! –se animó a gritar por fin.  
  
-Debe haber salido, sugirió su amiga cuando Harry regresó con las manos en los bolsillos y algo desanimado.  
  
-Ya lo verás mañana en Durmstrang, no te preocupes, Harry –le alentó Ron colocándole una mano en el hombro. –Oigan, vayamos a ver si por acá hay algún lugar para comer, o tomar algo, tengo hambre  
  
-Eso no lo anuncies, siempre tienes hambre  
  
-¿Y por qué a ti siempre te molesta?  
  
Los tres comenzaron a caminar saliendo del barrio, rodeando el bosque. Habrían caminado unas cuadras cuando la vista de Harry se fijó en un chico que venía por la misma vereda en dirección opuesta. Era alto, rubio y tenía un aro en el labio.  
  
Harry se paró en seco, y al mismo tiempo se detuvo el otro muchacho.  
  
-¡Oye tú tienes algo que ver en todo esto, estoy seguro! ¿Qué le metiste a Draco en la cabeza, eh? ¡Contéstame desgraciado! –le gritó Harry.  
  
-¡Yo no le metí nada en la cabeza a Draco! Por suerte él se dio cuenta solo de que no le convenía estar con alguien como tú.........-la vista de Eric se posó sobre Hermione y su expresión pasó de desagrado a furia.  
  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves a traer acá a este barrio a la puta con la que andas engañando a Draco?! ¡Eres un.........  
  
-¡Hey, ella no es una puta, pedazo de imbécil! –se metió Ron sin saber exactamente quién era ese tipo, pero algo entendía de lo que peleaban.  
  
-¡Tú no te metas en esto! –le amenazó Eric empujándolo.  
  
-¡No me toques infeliz! –gritó Ron empujándolo ahora él.  
  
Eric volvió a empujarlo y Ron le pegó un puñetazo en la boca. El rubio intentó golpearlo también, pero Harry se abalanzó contra él derribándolo y ambos quedaron en el suelo.  
  
-¡Me las pagarás por haber echo todo esto! –gritó Harry mientras lanzaba puñetazos, algunos alcanzaban al rubio, otros eran esquivados.  
  
-¡Yo no hice nada! Simplemente le abrí a Draco los ojos a la realidad.........- al terminar de decir esto el chico de cabellos azabache quedó inmóvil. Luego gritó y agarró a Eric por el cuello.  
  
-¡Harry, ya basta! –gritó Hermione alarmada.  
  
-¡No Harry! –Ron lo tomó de la cintura e intentó separarlo. Estaba enfadado con el muchacho por haber insultado a su novia, pero no quería que su mejor amigo se convirtiera en asesino.  
  
Eric le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, y el chico aflojó la presión, luego lo soltó para cubrirse con las manos donde lo habían golpeado.  
  
-Oye ya basta, no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo –le dijo Eric mientras se tocaba la garganta –Será mejor que no vuelvas por acá, Draco no quiere verte, ¿entiendes? Y tampoco la traigas a ella –advirtió señalando a Hermione –Tú y Draco no tienen nada más que hablar, nada. Sólo olvídalo y ya.........  
  
-¿Qué lo olvide? ¡¿Qué lo olvide?!- una luz de demencia cruzó los ojos verdes- No......... ¡No voy a olvidarlo! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque no voy a quedarme lamentando haber perdido a Draco por algo que no hice, algo en lo que tú tienes mucho que ver!  
  
-Ya deja de hablar como si fueras inocente......... no das lástima ¿sabes? Y yo no tengo nada que ver, yo no fui quien anduvo por ahí besando a esa chica, ni quien se acostó con ella ni quién hizo pensar a Draco algo que no era. Te digo una cosa......... Draco confiaba en ti, él confiaba en muy pocas personas, la confianza era algo que le costaba adquirir con alguien que no conocía de muchos años, pero la cosa es que él confiaba en ti......... y no supiste aprovecharlo.........  
  
Luego de decir esto se apareció en otro lugar. Harry se quedó en el lugar que estaba, sin moverse, sus ojos verdes perdidos en donde unos segundo antes se encontraba el muchacho rubio.  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ron.  
  
****************  
  
(***) Perdonen en el capítulo anterior, escribí que Harry y Hermione van a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante, pero este no queda en Hogsmeade, sino en Diagon Alley, me confundí, sólo era eso jeje.  
  
N/A: Hola! Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, sé que no tiene muchas cosas, perdonen eso, pero verán que el que sigue será más interesante. Iba a seguir escribiendo, pero corté el capítulo acá para que vayan leyendo mientras escribo lo demás. Bueno un beso chauuu  
  
Dark Spider Girl 


	10. Capítulo Décimo

N/A: Hola! Gracias por seguir mi fic con tantas ganas, la verdad no pensé que les gustara tanto. Jejeje, estoy activa ahora, vengo publicando capítulos seguiditos jujuju. Hoy estuve pensando y se me ocurrió una idea para escribir otro fic, luego les digo de qué podría tratar, si es que sigo pensando en ello. Por ahora quiero terminar pronto este, o sea sacármelo de encima :P, para luego terminar Dos en Uno, que lo re abandoné y creo que es un buen fic. En fin, los dejo leer, y le dedico este capítulo a Tomoe, porque leí la historia que me dedicó y me gustó mucho!!!!! Gracias lokita!  
  
BAILE DE DISFRACES  
  
*Capítulo Décimo*  
  
Harry se encontraba sentado en un banco, esperando el colectivo, mientras bebía de una lata de cerveza. Los últimos días, los había pasado pensando en Draco. En varios pensamientos se preguntó si debía olvidarse de él, de todos modos si en realidad lo amaba debería haberlo escuchado, le habría dado otra oportunidad. Por otro lado pensaba que Draco Malfoy era un ser muy valioso como para dejarlo ir, había sido suyo, y sentía que aún lo era y que tenía derecho a reclamarlo. Estaba seguro que Eric tenía algo que ver en eso, aunque la última vez que vio a ese muchacho, cuando se golpearon, había notado que cuando decía "cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Draco", lo decía con sinceridad y con desprecio, como si él también estuviera convencido. Aún no lograba comprender mucho, según lo que le escuchó a Eric, Draco pensaba que lo engañaba con Hermione, eso era totalmente estúpido. Seguramente el Malfoy los había visto juntos y había llegado a pensar que estaban saliendo, o algo así, pero le resultaba algo extraño, ya que si él los hubiera visto se habría acercado a saludarlos o algo así. Necesitaba hablar con él de manera urgente, no estaba seguro de qué haría para hacer que el rubio lo escuchara, pero algo se le ocurriría.  
  
Draco no había ido a Durmstrang la semana pasada, había pedido licencia para faltar unos días. Ese día Hermione le había hecho un cumplido que lo había molestado. Su amiga le había dicho que nunca había conocido a una persona tan optimista, que si hubiera sido ella, ya se habría rendido mucho antes. A él le había parecido que Hermione había querido decirle que no tenía caso seguir pensando que todo podía solucionarse.  
  
El autobús llegó por fin. Los lunes empezaban su recorrido antes, entonces llegaban más pronto a la parada. Arrojó la lata vacía y luego pagó el boleto. Al llegar a Durmstrang saludó a algunos de sus compañeros de curso. Junto a ellos subió las escaleras hacia la torre donde tenían clases. Le costó concentrarse durante las clases, y lo regañaron nuevamente esa semana por no prestar atención. Al hacerse la hora de salida, los chicos se acercaron para invitarlo a una fiesta a la que irían casi todos, pero que él rechazó. No se sentía de humor para ir a una fiesta, y como si fuera poco en su trabajo le habían dado otras horas extras ya que se había enfermado otro empleado.  
  
No salió con sus compañeros del castigo, se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara. El cristal le devolvió su reflejo. Su rostro no mostraba cansancio, que era lo que sentía, sino parecía tener molestia y frustración. Se mordió su labio inferior, mientras apoyaba ambas manos a los costados del lavamanos. En ese momento sintió el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y un hombre entró apresurado y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Un hombre......... alto y de cabellos rubios. Los ojos de esa persona, grises en ese momento por el frío, lo miraron despectivamente al principio, pero luego se fijaron en él con dureza e impresión.  
  
-Sabía que iba a tener que verte de nuevo si seguía viniendo –le dijo totalmente calmado. Harry se sorprendió, habría esperado que lo insultara, o que gritara, o que saliera corriendo, o quizás que lo golpeara.  
  
-Si –fue la respuesta que usó el chico de ojos verdes. Había esperado para esto durante más de una semana y no se le ocurría nada mejor que decir.  
  
-Que lástima........., la verdad no quería volver a ver tu rostro, pero no voy a dejar mi trabajo por ti –le dijo mientras se miraba al espejo y luego abría el grifo.  
  
-Oye Draco.........  
  
-Malfoy  
  
-Draco, sólo te pido una cosa, quiero que me escuches –le pidió con un tono a modo de ruego, más de lo que hubiera deseado.  
  
-Yo sólo te pido que te calles, que nos hayamos encontrado aquí no significa que tengamos que tener una conversación  
  
-Sí, eso significa para mí, aunque no quieras –le respondió Harry endureciendo su tono, sin otra opción.  
  
-Bueno, tú habla, yo no te escucharé –le dijo tranquilamente, mientras se pasaba las manos húmedas por el rostro.  
  
-No sé qué está pasando, no sé realmente qué es lo que te dijo Eric, ni qué es eso que imaginaste cuando fuiste a mi edificio, yo sólo.........  
  
-¡¿Imaginé?! –habló Draco, saliendo de su indiferencia y mirando al otro muchacho a los ojos –Yo no imaginé nada Potter, sé lo que escuché, oí muy bien tu nombre entre los gemidos de esa zorrita con la que estabas, al principio no creí lo que me dijo Eric, confiaba en ti, y quería estar seguro, pero luego me di cuenta del error que cometía confiando en alguien como tú, no quiero que me digas nada, no intentes arreglarlo, todo está suficientemente claro, ah y deja de ir a mi casa, y mucho menos con esa puta porque si los llego a ver a ustedes dos por ahí te juro que me encargaré de que este mundo no los vea nunca más.........  
  
-¡Deja de hablar estupideces, Draco! -empezó Harry, sintiéndose ofendido.  
  
-¡Malfoy!  
  
-¡Cállate, vas a escucharme tú ahora! Ya te dije que no sé qué mierda fue lo que te dijo ese hijo de puta amiguito tuyo. Yo pensé que sabías que Hermione Granger era mi mejor amiga, es más es como si fuera una hermana para mi, además ella está de novia con Ron y van a casarse y nunca lo traicionaría.  
  
-¿Grager?  
  
-Sí, ella misma, no sé de dónde sacaste eso de que yo y ella somos otra cosa, y la noche anterior a la que te encontré en la despensa había estado con ella, pero en otra parte, y como amigos.........  
  
-¡No me mientas Potter! No pensé que fuera la sangre-sucia con la que estuviste......... -le dijo enfadado y luego entró a uno de los baños individuales y cerró la puerta con fuerza.  
  
Harry suspiró, dejando pasar el comentario de su amiga, ya que si decía algo quizás perdería la oportunidad de volver a hablarle.  
  
-¿En serio crees eso? –preguntó tristemente Harry. –Yo pensé que lo pensarías más de dos veces antes de creerle a tu amigo......... pensé que yo era más importante para ti.  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
-Lo eras –confesó la voz de Draco apagada tras la puerta.  
  
-¿Y entonces por qué estás tan confiado ahora?  
  
-Porque......... ese día Eric me dijo que te habías besado con una chica, Granger, y andabas por ahí abrazado a ella.........  
  
-Yo ando por ahí abrazado a ella desde que me conoces......... y lo sabes, y yo nunca la besé, sólo una vez en el baile de disfraces, aunque fue ella la que me besó porque estaba borracha.........  
  
-Pero él me dijo......... -Draco parecía confundido.  
  
-¿Acaso no entiendes? Eric te quiere para él solo. Quizás fue intencional o puede haber visto las cosas desde un ángulo diferente, lo cierto es que yo nunca te haría eso a ti Draco, ¿para qué quiero a otra persona si te puedo tener a ti?.........  
  
Silencio.  
  
-¿Y los gemidos que oí en tu departamento?  
  
-¿Oíste gemidos? ¿Cuándo?  
  
-Esa noche, Potter, y oí a una voz de mujer decir tu nombre –le aseguró, sin estar seguro de que lo estaba acusando o no de algo.  
  
-Yo esa noche subí solo a cambiarme porque había llovido, y cuando terminé me volví a ir, no sé.........qué es lo que escuchaste ¿Estás seguro?  
  
-¡Mierda, claro que estoy seguro!  
  
-No te enojes.........  
  
-No creo que Eric haya ido a mi departamento a colocar algún hechizo porque no sabía dónde vivía, ¿o sí?  
  
-No.........  
  
-¿Estás seguro que era el departamento 31 de la escalera de la izquierda?  
  
Draco pareció pensarlo durante unos instantes. Una punzada de culpa lo golpeó interiormente. Se sentía confundido y estúpido.  
  
-No......... a decir verdad, creo que subí por la escalera de la derecha y doblé por el primer pasillo.........  
  
Harry sonrió unos instantes, habían algunas esperanzas.  
  
-El primer pasillo llega hasta el dormitorio 20, no pudiste haber visto el 31 ahí –le aseguró Harry  
  
-Pero ahí estaba.........  
  
-Por cierto, en ese pasillo el departamento número 13 tiene un número que da vueltas porque está flojo, quizás viste ese.........  
  
-¿Ahí vive un Harry? –preguntó Draco.  
  
-No que yo sepa, pero vive una mujer que cada noche grita un nombre diferente.........  
  
-Oh.........  
  
Draco no sabía qué pensar. No sabía si confiar o no en Harry, pero lo cierto es que le había creído. Quizás todo fue así, y él mismo fue quién arruinó todo, por no confiar en Harry.  
  
-Oye......... cuando dijiste que te gustaba Harry Potter, y luego me dijiste que......... me amabas......... ¿lo dijiste en serio? –preguntó el moreno.  
  
La puerta se abrió lentamente. Draco asomó con el semblante sombrío, sin mirar al otro muchacho a los ojos.  
  
-Sí.........  
  
Harry sonrió para sí. Parecía que todo estaba por volver completamente a la normalidad. Por alguna razón había estado seguro de este momento siempre. Aún así, parecía haber algo invisible que los separaba. El ambiente se encontraba tenso, cosa que nunca había sucedido, y al rubio le costaba trabajo hablar.  
  
-Oye......... Harry –le costó trabajo decir su nombre –Yo.........debo pedirte perdón por lo que te dije ese día. Debí haber confiado en ti desde un principio, ahora siento que soy yo el traidor......... -dijo bajando aún más la vista.  
  
-Bueno, fue sólo una enorme confusión, aún así supongo que puedo olvidar lo que dijiste. Oye......... y ahora que lo pienso......... tú sí lo hiciste, en cambio, yo nunca te dije que......... que te amo Draco.........  
  
El rubio alzó la vista rápidamente. Parecía sorprendido y algo confundido. No sonrió, parecía como si le viera el lado oscuro a lo que el otro muchacho acababa de decirle.  
  
-¿Sucede algo? –quiso saber Harry.  
  
-Yo......... yo......... todo este tiempo estuve pensando, y me es difícil olvidar todo lo que pensé y decidí, ¿entiendes? Por más que ahora esté todo perfectamente claro, no puedo simplemente ignorar las decisiones que tomé ni todo lo que he pensado.........  
  
-Pero......... podrás olvidarlas con el tiempo, ¿no? –insistió, sin perder las esperanzas.  
  
-Harry.........  
  
-Sólo ignóralas –dijo Harry, y al ver la expresión de Draco se dio cuenta de algo que había estado temiendo, y lo que dijo luego fue un ruego mezclado con un gemido –Vuelve.........  
  
-Harry –repitió Draco –Yo.........  
  
-Te daré tiempo para pensar, el que quieras, sólo vuelve.........  
  
Draco negó con la cabeza tristemente.  
  
-No Harry, lo siento pero......... ya no hay tiempo para nosotros, perdóname ¿si?  
  
El moreno abrió la boca para decir algo que aún no pensaba. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe.  
  
-¡Hey!, te estabas tardando mucho y pensé en venir a ver qué sucedía –dijo una voz lejanamente familiar para Harry. -¡Potter! ¡Harry Potter! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a.........  
  
-Déjalo Blaise –le ordenó Draco.  
  
-Pero......... -protestó el chico. Sus ojos negros se clavaron con dureza en los verdes, pero no dijeron más.  
  
-Lo siento Harry –volvió a decir el rubio. Sus ojos grises reflejaban culpa, una cruda culpa que los nublaba con confusión.  
  
Harry seguía sin decir palabra alguna. Su mente estaba captando todo muy lentamente, y cada idea que captaba dolía más que la anterior.  
  
-Perdóname, en serio, debo irme ahora, quizás nos volvamos a ver algún día......... eso espero, adiós.  
  
El chico de cabellos rojizos casi negros le dio una última mirada sin expresión antes de que él y Draco salieran del baño. Harry se sentó con dificultad en el suelo. Toda la esperanza que había tenido unos momentos antes se había esfumado por completo. Quizás el rubio estaba algo arrepentido al darse cuenta de toda la verdad. Pero lo cierto era que mientras había estado convencido de que Harry era un traidor, Zabini había vuelto, y ahora estaban juntos. Juntos de nuevo.  
  
Harry pensó que quizás Draco nunca fue para él, y Blaise Zabini se lo merecía más, y que eso era lo que debía pasar. Pero aún así, deseó que se lo tragara la tierra.  
  
***********************  
  
N/A: Ya sé q el capítulo es corto, perdón, pero recuerden que todo esto debería ser parte del capítulo anterior. Mientras más cortos son los capítulos, más rápido voy a ir actualizando. Puede que el capítulo que sigue sea el final......... ya veremos qué sucede, pero es muy probable. Yo voy a ir continuando con el 11, aún así......... ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!! Así podré saber si quieren que cambie o agregue algo, sus ideas me ayudan, también quiero saber cómo voy.  
  
Un beso,  
  
Dark Spider Girl  
  
//"Nene yo siempre te quise pero nunca me animé a decirte te quiero, y aunque ahora estés con otro te sigo queriendo y yo te quiero hasta el cielo. Nene sigue pasando el tiempo, quizás nunca te olvidaré, nene yo ya casi no duermo porque te tengo hasta en mis sueños. Mi pobre corazón ya no podrá latir si tú no estás aquí. Nene sos mi clase de chico y otro igual nunca encontraré, y como dicen los Ramones......... hoy tu amor, mañana el mundo!"// 


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: mil años, mil disculpas, mil gracias por seguir leyendo

* * *

BAILE DE DISFRACES

**Capítulo Once**

Draco despertó sobresaltado. Hacía frío y sus sábanas estaban corridas hacia un costado. Se tapó nuevamente y se volteó a abrazar al hombre que estaba a su lado. Luego cerró los ojos más tranquilo y aspiró profundamente el aroma de ese cuello que tenía frente a su cara. Abrió sus ojos rápidamente. Había esperado encontrarse con ese suave olor al que se había acostumbrado, a ese aroma a frutas cítricas que Harry siempre llevaba en el cabello, por su shampoo. Frunció las cejas algo confundido. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre en su cama¿Dónde estaba Harry?

- ¿Draco, estás despierto? – fue la pregunta que le hizo aquella persona que se encontraba entre sus brazos, que luego se giró hasta quedar ambos cara a cara.

Draco se sorprendió al ver ese rostro. Nada había allí de las facciones suaves de Harry, de sus ojos tan verdes, de esa boca bien pronunciada y de color ámbar, de los mechones negros cayendo alborotados sobre su frente. Se encontró en cambió con un chico de tez muy blanca, cabellos lacios y cobrizos, y unos ojos grises que brillaban con ternura. La realidad lo golpeó en la nuca tan fuerte que demoró unos instantes en asentir con la cabeza.

- Todavía no sale el sol, mejor vuelve a dormir –le dijo esa voz, y luego sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, uniéndose en un beso con olor a alcohol fino.

Cerró sus ojos, sin intención de dormirse. No vio el color de su alma, que todos ven cuando cierran los ojos, en cambio vio el rostro de Harry sereno y sonriéndole. Sonrió con tristeza y abrazó a Blaise, soñando que en verdad abrazaba a esa persona tan amada.

Volvió a despertar ya avanzada la mañana. Se sentó en la cama y miró a Blaise que dormía desnudo sin muestras de preocupación. Su expresión se semejaba a la de un niño cuando le leen un cuento para dormir, y se duerme con su osito entre los brazos. Sentía mucho cariño por ese chico. En ese momento le hizo recordar a tantas veces en Hogwarts despertando al amanecer, y ver a Blaise desnudo entre sus brazos, y luego apresurarse por volver a su cama sin levantar sospechas. Sabía que en un tiempo lo había amado con locura, una locura ciega y sincera. Había salido con muchas chicas sólo por despecho, y por orgullo. Pero su chico siempre había sido Blaise Zabinni, todo había comenzado desde que eran niños y dormían juntos en su gran mansión, y con el tiempo ese niño se transformó en un torniquete que le retenía la vida en la piel, y que había sabido llenar ese vacío que Draco siempre sintió en su corazón.

Luego de salir de Hogwarts todo se complicó demasiado. Él con sus cursos y clases en Durmstrang, y Zabinni siempre haciendo viajes. Su madre había tratado de convencerlo de abandonar su vida de vagabundo, tenía buen sueldo y aprendía muchas cosas, pero ella seguía empeñada en la necesidad de su hijo de formar una familia. El padre de Blaise lo obligó a contraer matrimonio con una bruja de nombre Elena. La chica era hermosa, tenía un buen apellido y ambas familias les otorgaron una hermosa casa en un valle de Escocia, pero esa no era la vida que Blaise quería para él. Seguía empeñado en recorrer el mundo y aprender secretos de la magia en diferentes culturas, era muy joven y se sentía lleno de vida y con la necesidad de 'encontrarse a si mismo', como él decía. Nunca le tuvo simpatía a Elena, por eso se empeñó en hacerle la vida imposible, hasta que ella misma le dijo que no soportaba más, que se estaba volviendo completamente loca. Al parecer, el chico se compadeció de ella y decidió que no era culpa suya, entonces le dejó la casa, los terrenos y simplemente juntó sus cosas y se fue, sintiendo el placentero sabor de la libertad. Ese tiempo solo intercambió con Draco unas pocas cartas, pero al final ambos tenían pocas cosas que decirse, y sin los ardientes encuentros y las noches encendidas todo parecía estar perdiendo color y diversión. Al final las cartas comenzaron a enviarse de forma cada vez más espaciada. Los dos le echaban la culpa a la distancia y a las responsabilidades y la falta de tiempo, pero la verdad es que un vacío invisible comenzó a abrirse entre ellos.

El tiempo que no estuvieron juntos Draco lo recordaba como algo distante, como un recuerdo lleno de magia, que lo acompañaba siempre. Incontables veces se angustió ante la falta que el otro chico le hizo, y comenzó a extrañarlo calladamente en su inconciente, alimentando un fuego que tenía demasiada leña. Ahora, tenía a Blaise Zabinni durmiendo a su lado, como tantas noches lo necesitó. Aún así se le hacía difícil encontrar ese sentimiento que le producía su presencia antaño. Buscó en su interior y se dio cuenta que ya no sentía amor, en realidad lo había sabido todo ese tiempo, pero en ese momento sintió que la ficha le caía. Había tirado tanto de la cuerda que lo separaba

de él para atraerlo consigo, que la cuerda se había cortado. Y ya no quedaba nada más.

Sentía que las sienes le latían. En su cabeza sentía un zumbido encerrado, y le ardía el estómago y el hígado. Se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. Al mirarse en el espejo vio un rostro cansado, sus ojos rojos y rodeados de ojeras. Se lavó la cara con agua fría. Luego bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina y prendió la jarra para hacer un café, lamentando nunca haber aprendido el secreto de Eric para hacerlo tan delicioso. Se tomó dos aspirinas, mágico invento muggle. Levantó las botellas de alcohol vacías que aún se encontraban en el suelo y se desplomó en un sofá.

Estiró sus piernas y colocó los pies en la mesa, algunos libros cayeron al suelo. Observó bien la pequeña mesa. Estaba atestada de libros, notas, papeles, exámenes, plumas, tinteros, pergaminos, fotos, etc. Todo aquél espectáculo le revolvió el estómago y se vio obligado a desviar la mirada. Necesitaba olvidarse de todas esas responsabilidades que le traía su trabajo. En realidad le gustaba mucho su oficio, pero ¡qué diablos! Tenía apenas 19 años. Al terminar Hogwarts había comenzado un curso rápido de Pociones, el cuál terminó demasiado rápido y con felicitaciones. Fue admitido en Durmstrang, lo eligieron a él entre 20 aspirantes. Al principio comenzó con entusiasmo, sintiéndose bien por su edad, ya que eso le facilitaba llegar a sus alumnos que se sentían a gusto con él. Pero luego de unos meses comenzó a sentirse demasiado cansado y lleno de obligaciones. Había pasado toda su infancia y adolescencia, bajo la presión de su familia, y de ser el gran heredero de los Malfoy. Toda esa arrogancia se le fue a la cabeza demasiado joven. Siempre estaba rodeado de gente, que lo admiraba, que lo respetaba o simplemente que querían vivirlo. Creció lleno de caprichos y lujos, nunca le faltó nada, terminó convencido de su perfección y de que nada le podía ser negado. Veía a las personas como inferiores, siempre las rebajó y terminó perdiendo a quienes de verdad lo habían querido. Por suerte Blaise escuchó sus gritos debajo de esa piel y esos ojos fríos, y estuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo, y lo ayudó a hacer mas llevadera esa soledad que crecía dentro suyo. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de toda esa falsedad en la que había existido todo ese tiempo.

Con la muerte de sus padres se dio cuenta que esa era su oportunidad de desconectarse de todo eso. Que era su hora de cambiar, de desprenderse de esa vida que nunca le había gustado, de esa persona en quién se había transformado y a quién tanto odiaba. Cuando su padre murió, y quedó sólo con su madre llegó a conocerla mejor, después de haber convivido con ella 16 años. Siempre la vio como una mujer débil, una figura reducida, como la sombra de su padre, siempre dominada por él. Detestaba su presencia, detestaba la manera cariñosa en la que lo miraba, detestaba sus caricias, detestaba su apariencia de muñequita de porcelana cuando se presentaba en público. Hizo falta su suicidio para que Draco se diera cuenta de cuánto la quería. Ella siempre había estado allí para él y siempre la despreció. Sintió mucha compasión por su madre, pensó en la soledad que debía haber sentido toda su vida, atada a un hombre dominador, orgulloso, golpeador, mentiroso e insensible que eligieron sus padres. Y él bajo su orgullo de futuro heredero, siempre la maltrató y menospreció. Y en ese momento, en el que abrazó el cuerpo desnudo de su madre, flotando en espuma rosada, en el que lloró por la soledad de ella y la suya propia, fue cuando decidió que el juego había terminado para él.

A cualquiera que lo hubiera visto antes, le habría costado creer que ese era Draco Malfoy. Dejó de ver a la gente que antes veía, simplemente porque ya no tenían puntos en común. Hizo algunos amigos con quienes salía a veces a divertirse, pero a quienes no confiaba sus pensamientos. Tuvo incontables romances. Se sentía alguien agradable, se sentía maduro y seguro de sí mismo y conocía su belleza.

Todo ese entusiasmo que sentía antes por su trabajo comenzó a pesarle sobre los hombros. Le molestaba sentarse en la mesa de los profesores, y encontrarse junto a hombres grandes que discutían temas que no le interesaban. Y cuando hablaba con sus alumnos, muchas veces se sentía un viejo anticuado, con sus zapatos lustrados y su camisa de seda. Sentía que ya no era un muchacho pero aún le costaba llamarse hombre. Tampoco le gustaba ver a sus propios alumnos riendo en las clases, jugando y haciendo bromas. Por un lado le molestaba porque no los podía retener. La mayoría le tenían respeto y simpatía, y disfrutaban de sus clases. Pero habían algunos que se burlaban de él cuando intentaba ponerles orden, o simplemente creían que era una broma porque en el recreo habían estado juntos charlando como amigos. Por otro lado le molestaba el compañerismo que había entre sus alumnos, todos actuaban como uno solo, se ayudaban mutuamente y no se mandaban al frente. Cuando él iba a Hogwarts, todo ese asunto de las Casas, sólo sirvió para armar conflictos, enfrentamientos y celos. Todo eso de querer ser mejor que los otros se le subió mucho a la cabeza, esa continua competencia absurda. Cuando alguien bromeaba en las clases, sólo era para menospreciar a otro o hacerlo quedar mal frente a todos. En cambio en ese curso veía que todos se reían juntos, y muchas veces se sintió querido y aceptado.

Le molestaba llegar a su casa y tener que corregir exámenes, buscar información, estudiar, etc. Pero también le molestaba a veces despertarse y no saber qué hacer con su tiempo.

Muchas veces salía a bares o pubs a relajarse un poco, con amigos o alguna pareja casual. Se divertía esa noche y al día siguiente sentía el gusto seco del alcohol y el sexo en su boca y se sentía asqueado. Miraba a quién tenía a su lado con asco, sin siquiera recordar su nombre. Esos encuentros siempre lo dejaban molesto. Llegaban a su casa o a la del otro medios borrachos, arrancándose la ropa con desesperación, luego rodaban por las sábanas, el suelo, en una mutua violación, desesperados por encontrar ese alivio tan deseado. Pero luego de eso Draco tomaba su ropa molesto y se largaba o se volteaba a dormir sin mirarle la cara al otro. Nunca encontró el alivio que buscaba en esos encuentros. Era sólo un placer que duraba demasiado poco y lo dejaba aturdido, con la boca seca, sintiéndose sucio y solo, con todos los pensamientos agobiándolo de nuevo. Lo mismo sentía cuando probaba drogas. Una vez tuvo una relación un poco más larga con un chico de sangre muggle, que traía drogas de todos los tipos de su barrio en Londres. Él los llamaba 'la magia de los muggles'. Draco probó cada una fascinado de su efecto. Le encantaba cómo podía olvidarse de su mente por un tiempo sentir esa sensación incomprensible. Cuando el muchacho lo dejó, y le faltaron sus pastillas, sus polvos y sus chinas, fue cuando se dio cuenta que esas cosas sólo borraron sus sufrimiento por el tiempo en el que duraron. Se vio obligado a volver a la realidad, a salvar su trabajo que casi perdió, sus amistades y poner en orden su vida otra vez.

Ahora sentía que tenía todo bajo control, que llevaba las riendas de su vida por primera vez en su existencia. Sentía que tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Bueno, casi todo. ¿Pero qué era? Y al hacerse esa pregunta cerró los ojos suavemente y se sumergió en un sueño profundo, a la vez que un rostro se iba a formando en su mente.

- Draco, despierta, ya es el mediodía – fueron las palabras de esa voz suave que sintió en sus oídos. Unas manos se encontraban en sus hombros, sacudiéndolo son fuerza y sin presión.

Cuando abrió los ojos y observó el rostro que se encontraba frente a él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en vez de palabras un gemido salió de su garganta y se transformó después en un llanto incontenible.

- ¿Draco, qué te sucede? – preguntó Blaise abrazando al rubio, que se aferró a él con fuerza y desesperación.

El muchacho intentaba hablar pero de su boca sólo salían sollozos. Una angustia fue instalándose en su pecho, produciendo una presión insoportable.

- ¿Por qué lloras¿Qué es lo que pasó, tuviste una pesadilla? – preguntaba Blaise angustiado sin saber como ayudarlo, hasta que decidió sólo contenerlo hasta que se calmó un poco.

- Pe… perdóname Blaise, no sé qué me pasó… -balbuceó Draco entre sollozos, hipo y lágrimas.

- Está bien, ya pasó. Ahora cuéntame qué te sucedía, por qué te pusiste así

- Es que… ya no lo soporto más

- ¿Qué? Cuéntame…

- ¡Lo necesito! –le respondió en una exclamación, apretando los dientes y apretando los

brazos de Zabinni.

- ¿ A quién?

- ¡Harry! – gritó clavándole los ojos inyectados en profunda desesperación.

* * *

N/A: Bueno eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, perdónenme todo este tiempo, espero que todavía haya gente leyendo esta historia. Espero ansiosa sus reviews, nos vemos.

ATTE: Dark Spider Girl


End file.
